Obsessions sanguinaires
by Kitsu-Sanada
Summary: Alors que Shiki Senri semblait le plus heureux possible, un élément vient tout perturber. Il décide de changer son mode de vie, et pour cela il n'hésite pas à manipuler ses amis. Yaoi, Lemon, P.O.V.
1. Première nuit

**_Et voila ma premiere fiction yaoi sur vampire knight. (si ça vous interesse j'écris également une fic sur Sasu/Saku) Le chapitre 1 est une sorte de récapitulatif de la situation de Shiki. Dans les autres chapitres j'expliquerais les raisons qui l'ont poussé à agir ainsi. Voila bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise ! Enjoy et surtout Reviews !!_**

Obsessions sanguinaires

_**Chapitre 1 : Première Nuit.**_

**Night Class, Pavillon de la Lune :**

"Han... Shiki... je n'en peux plus... mords-moi... pitié !"

C'était la troisième fois que Rima Tôya répétait ces paroles, et pourtant il ne s'exécutait toujours pas. Pour lui, ce n'était pas encore le moment. Quel moment ? Celui où ils jouiraient tous les deux, dans le même crit de plaisir. Il prenait son temps, il le faisait exprès. Il voulait la rendre folle, l'entendre crier et le supplier de la faire jouir, et c'est ce qu'il obtenait. Bien sûr, il devait se retenir pour ne pas mettre un terme à leur acte trop vite. Il attendait ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Maintenant qu'il l'avait, il voulait que cela dure le plus longtemps possible. Il n'avait cependant pas vraiment réfléchit à la façon dont ça se passerait. Il avait agit celon son envie, celon ses pulsions. La position dans laquelle ils étaient facilitaient d'avantage les morsures que l'acte en lui-même. Elle était plaquée contre le mur, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, ses ongles enfoncés dans la chair de sa nuque. Lui il la tenait simplement, une main sur ses hanches, l'autre sous sa cuisse. Il y avait de la buée sur les vitres à proximité. Dans cette position, ils prenaient autant de plaisir l'un que l'autre. La vue et l'odeur du sang les excitaient d'autant plus, incitant Shiki à la pénétrer plus violament, ce qui redoublait l'intensité de ses cris. Puis, au moment où il sentit l'orgasme monter en lui, il approcha la tête de sa nuque. De cette façon, elle put lécher le sang qui lui coulait le long du coup jusqu'à son torse. Shiki lui lécha le cou - ce qui eut pour effet de la faire vibrer - puis il lui enfonça ses canines et dans un dernier élan de passion, il se vida en elle. Alors, il connurent l'orgasme suprême, un mélange intense de plaisir et de douleur. Elle resta un moment immobile, pendant que Shiki buvait son sang. Puis il se retira, cessant en même temps de lui sucer le sang. Elle laissa échapper un dernier soupire de plaisir, et ils se laissèrent lentement tomber au sol. Tôya lécha ses doigts recouvèrent du sang de son amant. Rouges, essouflés et moites de sueur, ils se regardèrent en silence. Finalement, Shiki se releva. Il essuya à peine le sang qui coulait de sa nuque et s'habilla, sans regarder Rima. Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais il s'arrêta avant de l'ouvrir, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose. Il lança par dessus son épaule :

"Si on te demande où tu étais cette nuit, ne parles pas de moi. Les marques sur ton cou vont bientôt disparaitres, arranges-toi pour que personne ne les voit d'ici là."

Il la grattifia d'un léger sourire et sortit. Elle resta un moment dans la salle, nue, le regard vide. De quel droit est-ce qu'il la traitait comme ça ? Elle était donc si peu pour lui ? Simplement... un coup dans un coin vite fait ? Elle serra le poing et se rhabilla, puis elle se rendit discrètement dans la salle de bain pour nettoyer le sang. Mais elle ne se faisait aucune illusion, ses camarades devaient sûrement déjà avoir senti l'odeur du sang. Elle allait devoir trouver quelque chose à dire pour se justifier. Elle inventerait quelque chose, elle dirait probablement qu'elle s'était coupée, rien de plus. Elle fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la douche, et commença à se rincer. Elle sentait encore la châleur de _son _corps sur sa peau, et cela la dégoutait. Elle avait été naïve de croire qu'elle pouvait plaire à Shiki Senri, le mannequin. Elle aurait dut se méfier lorsqu'il était venu la voir.

****Flash Back, P.O.V. Rima :****

"Rima ! Je te cherchais !" avait-il dit avec un sourire éclatant.

Je m'étais retournée vers lui, me laissant distancer par Ruka et Seiren, leur promettant de les rejoindre plus tard. Je l'avais alors suivit dans cette pièce, sombre et froide, aux murs blancs et aux vitres immenses. Je n'avais à ce moment là aucune idée de ce qui m'attendait, et jamais je n'aurais osé imaginer les paroles qu'il allait prononcer. Il s'était appuyé nonchalement sur le mur, me regardant de son formidable regard pénétrant. Il m'avait simplement demandé de m'approcher, ce que j'avais fait. Il s'était alors penché doucement vers moi et avait murmuré à mon oreille :

"J'ai envie de toi..."

Cette simple phrase me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein coeur. Celui-ci s'était serré, de même que mon ventre. J'avais fortement rougit, ce qui bien sûr avait fait sourire Shiki. Je l'avais regardé, partagée entre la peur, l'hésitation, et le désir. Cependant, il ne m'avais pas fallu longtemps pour me décider. Il m'avait prit dans ses bras et m'avait embrassé dans le cou, ce qui avait attisé le désir que j'avais pour lui. Cela faisait un long moment que j'attendais ça, que j'en rêvais sans oser y croire vraiment. Si seulement tu savais à quel point je t'aime Shiki... Si tu n'avais rien qu'une toute petite idée de ce que je ressents pour toi... Mais toi, tu t'en moque, tu ne prends même pas la peine d'être tendre avec moi. Peu de temps après que je t'ai cédé, tu as commencé à me déshabiller, rapidement. Tu n'avais pas prononcé un mot, je n'avais rien dit non plus. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Nous étions bien à ce moment là, nous étions totalement en fusion tous les deux. Le desir montait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que tu me carressais... D'abord le cou, puis la poitrine, pour descendre le long de ma hanche et terminer entre mes jambes. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était que tu me pénètres... Mais tu prenais ton temps et je devenais folle, après tout, c'était ce que tu cherchais. Bien sûr le meilleur moment a été celui où _il _m'a mordu. A ce moment, tous les deux nous avons eu un orgasme formidable. Mais à présent c'était terminé, et tu ne t'es même pas retourner une dernière fois. Maintenant, j'essaye d'effacer toute trace de toi sur mon corps... Je te détestes... Mais je t'aime tellement que ça m'en est douloureux...

****Fin du Flash Back.****

Elle soupira et mit autant de savon qu'elle put sur son corps. Elle ne voulait plus le sentir, mais son corps et son âme gardaient une empreinte nette de ses caresses, de son souffle chaud sur son cou... Enervée, elle termina rapidement sa douche, enfila une chemise de nuit et partit se coucher. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever et elle était épuisée. En entrant dans la chambre, Ruka était là, assise au bord de la fenêtre, regardant la lune. Elle se retourna vers Rima et lui lança un petit sourire neutre. Elle lui rendit son sourire, tout en essayant de cacher sa tristesse. Apparemment elle réussit plutôt bien, car Ruka se leva et alla dans son lit. Rima l'entendit se glisser sous les couvertures et soupirer. Elle n'y preta pas attention et alla se coucher elle aussi. Peu de temps après s'être installé, Ruka toussota.

"Rima ?" hésita-t-elle.

"Oui ?" répondit celle-ci.

"Excuses-moi de te demander ça mais... Le pavillon a été subergé par l'odeur de ton sang alors..."

"C'est rien, je me suis coupée."

"Oh bien. Dans ce cas, bonne nuit."

"C'est ça, bonne nuit à toi, Ruka."

Et la discussion s'en tint là, mais Rima aurait juré que Ruka avait autre chose sur le coeur. Elle se doutait peut-être de quelque chose, mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire ? Même si Shiki se faisait prendre, elle ne le pleindrait certainement pas. Elle se mordit la lèvre - doucement pour ne pas se couper - et colla sa tête dans son oreiller. Elle en avait marre de penser à lui, elle voulait l'oublier. Cet espèce d'enfoiré manipulateur et sans coeur ! C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cet aspect là de sa personnalité. D'ordinaire, il semblait tellement gentil, tellement agréable... Mais maintenant qu'elle le connaissait pleinement, il avait énormément baissé dans son estime. Craignant que Ruka perçoive la colère dans laquelle elle était, elle se força à se calmer et s'endormie peu de temps plus tard. Elle s'interdissait de pleurer pour lui, il ne le méritait pas.

Pendant ce temps, Shiki se rendit nonchalement dans sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec Takuma Ichijô. Il avait tout de même prit le temps d'essuyer le sang que Rima avait fait couler en lui plantant ses griffes. Le souvenir de leur 'nuit d'amour' lui revint alors en mémoire, et il en sourit. Il avait vraiment bien fait de choisir Rima. Elle était discrète, et elle l'appréciait plus que nécessaire. Avec elle, il ne risquait rien, elle ne le trahirait pas. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre. Quelques mots bien choisis, un baiser glissé dans le coup et elle avait cédé, pour son plus grand bonheur. Pour lui, ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas injuste. Il n'avait jamais prétendu être amoureux d'elle et il ne lui avait jamais rien dit qui puisse lui faire penser ça. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était exprimer le désir qu'il avait pour elle et son sang. D'ailleurs, il s'était révélé délicieux. Oui, vraiment, il avait bien fait de la choisir en première. Cela ne ferait qu'augmenter son plaisir, et il viserait de plus en plus haut. Lorsque le sang de Rima ne lui suffirait plus, il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre. Cela ne devrait pas être très difficile. Il était apprécié de tout le monde, parce qu'il était 'gentil'. Un avantage. Un énorme avantage quand on a de l'ambition comme lui. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était ne pas être découvert. Ça serait vraiment, vraiment très ambêtant si jamais _il _apprenait ce qu'il faisait. Plus que quiconque, c'était _lui _et sa colère qu'il craignait. Car derrière ses airs angéliques et son apparence désinvolte, il pouvait être violent, voire dangereux. Cela serait vraiment fâcheux s'ils venaient à se disputer. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

En entrant dans la chambre, Shiki remarqua que son compagnon de chambre était déjà couché. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne dormait pas. Dommage. Cela aurait évité la question désagréable qu'il allait lui poser. Il aurait dû trainer plus longtemps dans le pavillon avant d'aller se coucher. Tant pis, il trouverait quelque chose à dire. En fait, il avait déjà tout préparé pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. De toute façon, pour accomplir ce qu'il faisait sans risquer de se faire prendre, il devait toujours avoir un coup d'avance. Il avait mit du temps à se décider à agi ainsi, et il savait parfaitement que ce qu'il faisait était 'mal' d'une certaine façon. Mais il avait besoin de le faire. Il s'était retenu trop longtemps. Maintenant, c'était trop tard, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Inspiré dans cette spirale infernale, il ne pouvait plus en sortir. Et si on l'y faisait sortir de force, il n'en sortirait pas indemne. Il avait espéré ne jamais avoir à en arriver là, ne jamais avoir a les faire souffrire... Mais c'était définitivement trop tard. Ce qui arriverait ensuite dépendrait uniquement de lui, de ses agissements, de ses mensonges et de ses décisions.

"Où étais-tu ?" demanda Ichijô, le sortant de sa rêverie.

Il était resté immobile devant la porte pendant tout ce temps, sans s'en rendre compte. Il se dirigea alors vers son lit et commença à se déshabiller. Il avait perdu le fil de ses pensées et cela le dérangeait un peu.

"Je me promenais. La lune est superbe ce soir, tu sais ?" dit-il en enfilant son pyjama noir.

"Je m'en moque de la lune ! J'ai eu tout le temps que je voulais pour la contempler pendant ton absence. Yuki et Zero ne t'ont pas vu ?"

"Non. Tu es fâché ?" demanda Shiki en s'asseyant près de lui.

"Je ne sais pas. Tu pars comme ça, sans me prévenir. Ça ne me plaît pas. Comment crois-tu que je devrais réagir ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Désolé, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air."

"Pourquoi ce besoin soudain ?"

"Je n'en sais rien, Ichijô. C'est comme ça. J'ai des pulsions."

"Je vois."

"Quoi, tu vas faire la gueule ?"

"Je n'en sais rien, Shiki. C'est comme ça, j'ai des pulsions moi aussi."

"Idiot."

"La ferme."

"Bon, je vais me coucher."

"C'est ça, à demain."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as bouffé trop de blood tablets ?" s'énerva Shiki.

"Ne racontes pas nimporte quoi. Tu sais bien que j'en mange le moins possible. Ça n'a pas de goût."

Shiki se rapprocha de Takuma. Il s'assit à côté de lui et tendit son bras vers lui.

"Tu veux du sang ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je... non. Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas."

"Bien. Excuses-moi."

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, si c'était toi je t'en aurais proposé aussi..."

"Je ne parles pas de ça."

"Ah ?"

"Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit que je sortais ce soir."

"Oh. Oui, j'aurais aimé venir avec toi."

"La prochaine fois, on ira ensemble." dit-il en lui souriant.

C'était une promesse qu'il aurait du mal à tenir, et il le savait. Il allait avoir besoin de se nourrir de plus en plus souvent, et les sorties qu'ils faisaient ensemble allaient donc se faire de plus en plus rare. Pour ça aussi, il allait devoir trouver une solution. Il ne devait pas paraître suspect, et pour ça, il ne devait pas changer de comportement, ou alors, de façon casi-imperceptible. Ah là là... Mais dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'était fourré ? Tout était arrivé si vite...

"Shiki ! Shiki ! Oh, tu m'écoutes ?"

"Heu, oui. Tu disais ?"

"Rien. Allons dormir, le jour se lève."

"Ok. Bonne nuit Ichijô." dit-il en se glissant sous ses couvertures.

"Bonne nuit Shiki."

Et voila. Maintenant il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir à ses futurs projets. Il fallait qu'il dorme, sinon il n'arriverait jamais à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il n'arriverait jamais à trouver des plans infaillibles. Il avait même du mal à se souvenir comment cela était arrivé exactement. Comment il avait été obligé de mentir, et de trouver des plans pour faire ses affaires tranquillement. Il y repenserait demain, pendant les cours. Il n'avait que ça à faire toute façon.

Peu à peu, le sommeil l'envahit et il finit par s'endormir, plus paisiblement que ce qu'il avait imaginé. La nuit allait être longue, tant mieux. Comme ça, il serait en pleine forme demain.


	2. Depasser les limites

**_et voila le deuxieme chapitre! en espérant que ça vous plaise! bonne lecture!_**

Obsessions sanguinaires.

_**Chapitre 2 : Depasser les limites.**_

**Pavillon de la Lune, au crépuscule :**

Le jour s'achevait lentement, laissant prévoir une longue nuit pour les élèves de la Night Class. Pour eux, pas question de dormir. Les cours n'allaient pas tarder à débuter, et malgrès leur nuit agitée ils devraient se lever. C'était l'une des premières nuits qu'ils passaient dans l'académie. Contrairement à ce qu'ils montraient, ils ne s'étaient pas encore totalement habitués à cette vie. Ils devaient suivre des règles précises qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas transgresser, sous peine de renvoi et d'une belle correction de la part de Kaname Kuran. Kuran... Ce nom suffisait à imposer leur soumission. Le dernier de son clan. Le dernier _Sang-Pur._ Bien sûr, dans le monde de la nuit, il n'était pas le seul Sang-Pur. Mais il était le dernier descendant des Kuran, et il était le seul présent à l'académie Cross. Si la paix entre les humains et les vampires existait dans cette académie, c'était grace à lui. Son nom imposait le respect, l'obéissance et la soumission. Les autres vampires qui constituaient la Night Class étaient tous des vampires de l'Aristocratie. Mais malgrès leur haut statut, ils craignaient tous d'une certaine manière leur chef. Il avait une totale autorité sur eux, et eux ils avaient une totale soumission pour lui. Mais malgrès sa présence, il y avait une règle - la plus difficile - qu'ils avaient du mal à respecter. Cette règle interdissait tout acte de vampirisme au sein de l'académie. Mais même s'ils étaient là pour qu'une coexistance pacifique puisse exister entre les humains et les vampires, ils n'en restaient pas moins des buveurs de sang. Ils pouvaient se controler grace aux blood tablets, mais si quelqu'un se blessait, alors l'odeur du sang réveillait leur appétit...

Heureusement, les Gardiens de l'Académie (officiellement appelés Chargés de Discipline) Yuki Kurosu et Zero Kiryu étaient là pour protéger le secret, et pour protéger les élèves de la Day Class. Et ce n'était pas une tâche facile ! Car tous les soirs, lorsque les élèves de la Night Class devaient sortir de leur pavillon et rejoindre l'académie, c'était l'émeute. Toutes les filles de la Day Class se réunissaient devant les portes pour _les _voir sortir. Ces êtres d'une beauté insolente, d'une intelligence extrême et d'une classe innégalable. Leur beauté froide frisait l'imaginaire, l'absurde. En plus d'êtres hystériques à la vue des garçons du Pavillon de la Lune, elles étaient jalouses, ou plutot mal à l'aise lorsque les vampiresses les toisaient de leur regard méprisant. Ces filles étaient d'une beauté presque douloureuse, et cela obligeait nimporte qu'elle autre fille qui se trouvait à côté de douter de sa propre beauté. Cependant, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Si les filles de la Night Class méprisaient celles de la Day Class, c'était uniquement par jalousie, et par éducation. Le fait que toutes ces malaprises poussent des hurlements hystériques chaque fois qu'elle voyaient Kaname ou les autres les exaspéraient au plus au point. Pour elles, Kaname Kuran méritait le plus grand respect, et le fait que ces simples humaines osent s'approcher de lui ou le toucher leur était insupportable. Ils n'étaient tout simplement pas du même monde, Kaname n'avait pas à être souillé par ces filles. Si elles savaient qui il est vraiment, elles seraient obligées de s'incliner sur son passage, au lieu de lui sauter dessus. Et sans doute seraient-elles même effrayées. Au moins, elles s'éloigneraient de lui, mais malheureusement, le secret devait être gardé, à tout prix.

Les cris des jeunes filles qui attendaient dehors avaient fini par réveiller la totalité du pavillon. Le premier à s'être levé était Shiki. Bizarrement, lui ne trouvait pas désagréable d'être harcelé - presque sexuellement - par toutes ses filles. Même s'il s'en moquait, c'était tout de même flatteur. Il était debout devant la fenêtre, contemplant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. De l'autres côté des portes, les filles de la Day Class hurlaient, repoussées de son mieux par Yuki. Elles n'avaient pas remarqué la présence du beau garçon à sa fenêtre, heureusement. Il entendit un grognement derriere lui, et sourit.

"Raaah ! Shiki, les rideaux !" bougonna Takuma.

"De toute façon tu dois te lever. Les cours vont bientot commencer. Le président Kuran ne va pas tarder à venir nous chercher." répondit Shiki qui regardait toujours dehors.

Son compagnon de chambre marmonna dans sa barbe d'un air mécontent. Les nuits étaient plutôt courtes pour eux en ce moment. D'autant plus que Takuma était le vice-président du pavillon, il devait sans cesse remplir la paperasse que Kaname Kuran avait la flemme de remplir lui même. Ce statut lui conférait une autorité supérieure à celle des autres aristocrates, mais il était tellement déconnecté qu'il n'en avait probablement pas conscience. De tous les vampires, Takuma Ichijô était certainement celui qui faisait le plus _humain._ Il était loin d'avoir autant de prétention, de froideur ou d'être aussi effrayant que les autres. C'était peut-être sa qui attirait Shiki. Sa différence, son innocence. Il aimait être en compagnie de Takuma, avec lui il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant. Il pouvait exprimer ses envies comme ses craintes, ses pulsions comme ses ennuis. La présence de Takuma avait quelque chose de réconfortant, et il s'étonnait même de lui confier certaines parties de sa vie qu'il n'imaginait pas révéler à qui que ce soit.

Un bruit de chute le fit légèrement sursauter et le sorti de ses pensées. Ce bruit suspect l'incita à se retourner. Il soupira et afficha un léger sourire en voyant Takuma étendu sur le sol.

"T'es tellement feignant que tu préfères te laisser tomber du lit plutôt que te lever ?" ironisa-t-il.

"Ouais c'est ça moques-toi ! J'étais emmêlé dans ma couette figures-toi..." râla le concerné.

Cette réponse idiote fit rire Shiki. Décidemment, il n'y avait que Takuma qui avait le don de le faire rire. Ce qu'il pouvait être décalé des fois ! Aucun vampire digne de ce nom aurait avoué s'être lamentablement emmêlé dans une couverture. Aucun vampire, sauf _lui._ Il avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose en plus. Shiki s'avança lentement vers lui et s'accroupit. Il lui prit le menton entre son index et son pouce et releva doucement sa tête, ses yeux illuminés presque par de la tendresse.

"Aller, dépêches-toi de t'habiller, Ichijô. Nous allons finir par être en retard."

Il avait prononcé ses mots avec une magnifique voix sensuelle, presque langoureuse. Takuma avait légèrement rougit, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Dans un sens, la présence et le charisme de Shiki l'intimidait. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait rougit. La manière tendre dont il avait prononcé ces mots avait agitée quelque chose en lui, son estomac s'était brusquement noué. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à voir Shiki aussi doux. D'ordinaire, il avait tendence à se comporter comme les autres et à afficher un visage froid, impassible. Il venait de découvrir une autre facette de la personnalité de son compagnon de chambre : Shiki Senri, le sensible. En y repensant, le ton qu'il avait employé avait presque été charmeur. Takuma sourit à ces pensées. Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Se faire draguer par un autre mec ! Et puis quoi encore ? Shiki avait prit ce sourire pour lui, et lui avait rendu sans que Takuma ne s'en rende compte. Libéré de ses doigts glacés, Ichijô se releva, non sans peine étant donné qu'il était saucissoné dans son drap. Shiki ne le quittait pas des yeux, guêtant le moment où il trébucherait pour le rattraper, au cas où. Mais ce moment n'arriva pas, et Shiki dût se résoudre à se retourner vers la fenêtre pour laisser son ami s'habiller tranquillement. Il n'avait pas fini depuis cinq minutes que Kaname entra dans la chambre, sans prendre la peine de toquer. Evidemment, un Sang-Pur ne prend pas la peine de frapper à la porte dans un endroit où il reigne en maitre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide dans la chambre, s'attardant un peu plus sur le lit d'Ichijô qui était un vrai champs de bataille.

"Depêchez-vous de me ranger ça. Les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer." dit-il d'une voix neutre mais dans laquelle pointait une certaine autorité.

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent, non sans quelques réticences.

"Vous avez cinq minutes." lança Kaname en refermant la porte.

Takuma soupira. Il attrapa ses couettes et les jetta hors du lit. Saisissant le drap, il entreprit de le remettre sur son matelas et de le border au carré. Il se retourna à peine pour saisir sa premiere couverture, ses doigts rencontrant à la fois le tissu souple et les doigts glacés de Shiki. Un frisson le parcourut et il se retourna vivement.

"Laisses-moi t'aider." lui dit-il simplement en saisissant sa couverture.

Takuma hôcha la tête en signe d'approbation et laissa Shiki installer sa couverture pendant qu'il prenait la troisième - la plus épaisse et la plus lourde. Ils s'y prirent donc à deux pour la replacer correctement sur le lit et border les bords. Une fois le lit refait, ils descendirent en vitesse dans le hall du pavillon. Evidemment, ils étaient les derniers à arriver - ce qui suscita les regards curieux - bien que cachés par une indifférence marquée. Takuma sourit à l'assemblée d'un air décontracté, comme à son habitude, alors que Shiki lui ne prenait même pas la peine de les saluer. A quoi bon ? Ils ne lui répondrait certainement pas. Kaname était appuyé contre l'énorme porte en bois du pavillon, attendant que l'horloge sonne le début des cours. Dans la salle, il régnait un silence glacial. On voyait distinctement des groupes déjà formés. Seiren ne se tenait pas loin de Kaname, Ruka et Rima était assises dans le canapé, mais malgrès leur proximité elles ne se parlaient pas. Aido Hanabusa et Akatsuki Kain étaient tous les deux dans un coin, et discutaient activement. Quoi de plus normal puisqu'ils étaient cousins ? Enfin, Shiki et Ichijô étaient restés en bas de l'escalier, attendant le début des cours dans un certain malaise. Les reste des vampires était éparpillé un peu partout dans la pièce, certains tellement immobiles qu'ils en ressemblaient à des statues d'une perfection inouie. Enfin, la grande horloge sonna. Kaname se redressa et ouvrit les portes. Les vampires le suivirent dans un silence presque religieux. Déjà les cris s'intensifiaient. Ils parcoururent rapidement l'allée et les portes qui les séparaient des jeunes filles hystériques s'ouvrirent, redoublant l'intensité des hurlements déjà insupportables. Yuki et Zero étaient là pour empêcher les filles de se ruer sur les élèves de la Night Class, mais ce n'était pas une chose facile. D'autant plus qu'Aido n'arrangeait rien. Un magnifique sourire avait étiré ses lèvres, et il avait joyeusement lancé : "Bonsoir jeunes filles en fleurs !" Ce qui avait suffit à provoquer une bousculade incroyable. Kain soupira en murmurant quelque chose à son cousin, si bas que personne à part le concerné ne put entendre.

"Reculez ! Aller, reculez !" hurlait Yuki.

Sa voix couvraient à peine les cris des 'jeunes filles en fleurs' qui étaient de plus en plus exitées à mesure que la Night Class sortait du pavillon. Tandis que Zero s'occupait de surveiller les vampires, Yuki fut victiment d'une rebellion de la part des élèves qu'elle tentait de contrôler. Elle tomba par terre tandis que les filles, impitoyables, avançaient en lui marchant dessus. Shiki, qui se trouvait le plus près, réagit plus rapidement. Il repoussa agilement l'attroupement de filles et releva souplement Yuki d'un seul bras. Action qu'il regretta. Elle saignait. L'ôdeur délicieuse du sang de Yuki lui envahit aussitôt les narines, mettant ses sens en éveil total. Il sourit, pas du sourire chaleureux qu'on lui connaissait, mais d'un sourire sadique, dévoilant ses canines. Il sentit le bras de Yuki trembler sous sa poigne de fer. Elle le regardait d'un air à la fois méfiant et menaçant.

"Shiki, retourne dans le rang s'il te plaît." murmura-t-elle, consciente du danger qui planait sur elle.

Il ne releva pas. Tandis que Zero éloignait les filles loin de cette scène qui risquait de révéler le secret de la Night Class, Kaname fit avancer ses camarades, pour les éloigner rapidement de cette tentation. L'ôdeur du sang avait réveillé la soif de toute la Night Class, et c'est le visage crispés de frustration qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'académie. Cependant, Shiki n'avait pas suivit. Il tenait toujours le bras de Yuki fermement, le sang de sa main blessée coulant sur les doigt du vampire de plus en plus tenté. Une fois les témoins gênant écartés, Zero pointa son Bloody Rose sur l'arrière du crane de Shiki.

"Retourne en classe, Senri. Les cours vont commencer." dit-il froidement.

"Tu vas tirer, Kiriyu ?" répondit celui-ci sans quitter Yuki des yeux.

"Si tu m'y obliges, oui."

Shiki rigola doucement. Il rapprocha la main de Yuki près de sa bouche, avide de goûter à ce sang qui sentait si bon. Un 'clic' l'avertit que Zero avait retiré le cran de sécurité. Il stoppa son geste et grimaça, mais pas parce que Zero le menaçait. Kaname se tenait derrière Yuki, et à son regard, Shiki devina qu'il n'allait pas échapper à la punition qu'il méritait. Il relâcha le bras de Yuki, visiblement mécontant, et se risqua même à émettre un grognement. Yuki serra automatique son bras contre elle et recula. Kaname leva le bras, et l'abattit avec une telle rapidité et une telle force que Yuki crut qu'il allait lui arracher la tête. La gifle résonna le son resta un moment suspendu dans l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait. Shiki se mordit la lèvre, plus pour contrôler sa rage qu'à cause de la douleur. Kaname avait un regard tellement froid qu'il était douloureux de le regarder dans les yeux.

"Comment oses-tu... Mettre ainsi en danger notre secret, transgresser les règles et t'en prendre à Yuki ?" susurra-t-il.

"Je suis désolé, maitre Kaname. Cela ne se reproduira plus." répondit Shiki tout en tremblant de rage.

"J'y comptes bien. Retourne en classe maintenant."

Shiki acquiesça et se rendit rapidement dans l'académie, non sans avoir discretement lêché ses doigts couverts de sang, une expression satisfaite sur le visage. Le sang de Yuki était aussi délicieux que le laissait supposer son ôdeur. Kaname se tourna vers Yuki et posa sa main froide sur sa joue.

"Je suis désolé, Yuki. Est-ce que ça va ?"

Sa voix s'était certes adoucie, mais une lueur de colère y persistait. Cette colère était d'autant plus visible dans ses yeux, camouflant presque la douceur de son regard.

"Oui, maitre Kaname. Tout va bien, il ne m'a pas touché. J'ai juste eu peur que cela provoque un scandale." répondit-elle la voix tremblottante.

"Kuran, il est temps que tu retournes en cours. Les autres doivent êtres _excités _à cause de l'ôdeur du sang." dit Zero sur un ton qui trahissait sa répulsion.

"Tu as raison, Kiriyu. Soignes vite ta blessure Yuki."

Elle opina et sourit. Kaname rejoignit rapidement ses petits vampires assoiffés, cepandant que Yuki et Zero se rendaient chez le directeur pour désinfecter sa blessure.

"Tu devrais faire plus attention." grogna Zero au bout d'un moment.

"Pardon ?" demanda Yuki incrédule. "Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis tombée..."

"Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Tu es trop gentille avec eux. Tu aurais dût le repousser au lieu d'essayer de le raisonner."

"Shiki savait très bien..."

"Shiki Senri ne savait rien du tout !! Un vampire assoiffé n'écoute plus sa raison, seulement sa faim. Tu es idiote de penser le contraire." lui dit-il irrité.

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne les aimes pas que tu dois t'en prendre à moi ! Je veux croire en une coexistance pacifique ! Si je les traites comme des animaux chaque fois qu'un incident arrive ça ne marchera pas !"

"Mais c'est ce qu'ils sont Yuki ! Des animaux ! Des monstres à visages humain rien de plus !"

"Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça ! Kaname n'est pas comme ça..." soupira-t-elle.

"Je vais commencer la ronde." dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

"Zero..."

Elle soupira de nouveau tout en bandant sa main. Décidément, Zero n'était pas prêt de changer d'avis sur les vampires. Si seulement il pouvait la comprendre, il se rendrait compte qu'il fait fausse route. Certes, tous les vampires n'étaient pas de bons vampires comme Kaname, mais ils n'étaient pas tous méchants non plus ! Que Zero puisse penser cela, dépassait Yuki. Elle décida de ne pas y penser ce soir et de lui laisser le temps de changer. C'est donc légèrement frustrée qu'elle retourna dehors pour patrouiller. Lorsque les cours de la Night Class se termineront, elle devrait rester figilante. Aucun vampire ne devrait trainer hors du Pavillon de la Lune ce soir. Ni ce soir ni jamais d'ailleurs. Les couvres-feu avaient été instaurés par mesure de sécurité. Aucun élève, que ce soit de la Night Class ou de la Day Class ne devait trainer dehors la nuit. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Malgrès la présence des vampires pour une coexistance pacifique, ils n'en restaient pas moins des prédateurs. Et leur proie favorite n'était autre que les humains. Oh, leur intention n'était pas forcément de tuer, mais au moins de boire une certaine quantité de sang. C'était un besoin vital pour eux, c'est pourquoi les Blood Tablets avaient été inventées. Pour remplacer le sang humain et appaiser leur soif.

Plus que quelques heures, et les vampires rejoindrons leur pavillon. Yuki marchait lentement, scrutant les lieux sombres. La visibilé étant réduite, elle se déplaçait plus prudemment. Si elle n'avait pas été entrainé par le Directeur, elle n'aurait sans doute pas entendu les bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement, tout en sortant son bâton, Artemis et le pointa vers le vampire qui la toisait d'un regard froid. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Ce sourire sadique, elle le reconnaissait.

"Shiki ? Pourquoi n'est-tu pas en cours ?" demanda-t-elle visiblement surprise.

"Maître Kaname m'a congédié. En fait, je devrais être au pavillon mais..."

Il bougea si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de le voir. En un éclair, il se retrouva derrière, immobilisant ses bras.

"Shiki, qu'est-ce que tu fait ?" dit-elle en essayant de se dégager.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de la retourner face à lui. Il lui prit la main où se trouvait le bandage et le dénoua.

"Tu sais, que ton sang est vraiment délicieux, Yuki ?"

Elle dégluti. Il afficha de nouveau son sourire sadique tout en rapprochant sa main de ses lèvres. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ni Zero, ni Kaname n'était là pour l'en empêcher. Yuki se rappela les paroles de Zero, malheureusement elles étaient innutiles. A la lumière faiblarde de la lune, Yuki put voir ses canines, qui saillaient obscènement de sa bouche. Il planta le bout de ses dents dans la blessure de Yuki, la faisant grimacer de douleur. Il suça le sang qui coulait doucement des deux trous que ses dents avaient fait. Bizarrement, Yuki s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus spectaculaire, mais apparemment, Shiki ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il avait juste soif. Il la regarda, ses yeux brillants d'une étrange lueur rouge sang. Un autre bruit de pas se fit entendre, faisant sursauter Yuki. Elle reconnut le bruit familier du cran de sécurité du pistolet de Zero.

"Ecartes-toi d'elle, vampire, ou je te tues."


	3. Pulsions

**_Et voila enfin le 3eme chapitre! désolée pour le retard ^^ j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire a cause des fêtes et j'ai d'abord écrit mon chapitre de naruto avant celui là (bah ouais logique j'ai plus de fan coté naruto que coté vampire knight ^^') quoiqu'il en soit, on commence à rentrer dans la relation shiki X takuma! mais c'est pas encore ça ^^' donc je vous laisse lire en espérant que ça vous plaise!_**

Obsessions sanguinaires.

_**Chapitre 3 : Pulsions.**_

Shiki releva la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur qui le menaçait. Seule la longueur du bras de Zero les séparaient. Son revolver, le Bloody Rose, était pointé sur la tampe de Senri. Visiblement, celui-ci n'éprouvait aucune peur. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas prit les menaces de Zero au serieux. Il ne le connaissait pas après tout, et il ignorait tout de l'aversion que celui-ci éprouvait à l'égard des vampires. Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres souillées de sang de Shiki. Un râle étrange émannait de sa gorge et se transforma bientôt en un rire saccadé mais tellement mélodieux. Ce rire là était faux. Il n'y avait qu'avec Ichijô qu'il rigolait de bon coeur. Là, c'était un rire moqueur. Tenant toujours fermement la main de Yuki à portée de ses lèvres il menaçait Zero du regard, essayant de calmer son hilarité.

"Tu veux me tuer, Kiryu ? Ne me fais pas rire !" dit-il en éclatant de nouveau de son agréable rire.

Situation parfaitement innapropriée étant donné qu'il était menacé de mort. Mais que voulez-vous, c'est un vampire. Yuki, gênée regarda Zero. Celui-ci semblait déconcerté, cepandant il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Décidemment, il ne comprendrait jamais les vampires. Ces êtres étaient vraiment trop bizarres. Comment pouvait-on rire alors qu'une arme censé vous désintégrer était pointée sur vous ?

Reprenant de nouveau son calme, Shiki reprit la parole.

"Serieusement, Kiryu, tu crois pouvoir me tuer ?"

"Une balle en pleine tête suffirait, Senri. Et si tu crois que j'hésiterais, tu te trompe lourdement. Au contraire, je serais heureux de pouvoir enfin tuer une pourriture comme _vous._"

"Mmmh, ce sont des menaces ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elles me font peur ? 'Pourriture' dis-tu... Entre nous deux, qui c'est l'enfoiré qui veut tuer l'autre ?"

"Tu as enfrein le reglement, tu as mordu Yuki."

"Et cela mérite la peine de mort ? Il me semble qu'Aido aussi l'a mordue, et pourtant tu ne l'as pas tué."

"Kuran est intervenu à temps. Mais aujourd'hui, il semblerait qu'il ne puisse pas te sauver. Quel dommage."

Zero arma son pistolet. Shiki grimaça. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché Yuki, dans le but évident de provoquer Zero. Il approcha sa main libre de sa bouche et à l'aide de son croc aiguisé il s'entailla le pouce. Du sang commença à couler, mais celui-ci semblait se solidifier. Le sang prit une étrange teinte foncée, et devint aussi solide et tranchant qu'une épée. Plusieurs lames de sang s'étaient formées dans la main de Shiki. Ces lames, il pouvait les contrôler à sa guise. Les rendre souples comme une corde, ou tranchantes comme une lame de rasoir. Il pouvait les épaissir et les agrandir, et vice-versa. S'il avait été serieux, il se serait certainement ouvert la main, pour disposer d'armes plus redoutables. Mais il voulait juste s'amuser, rien de plus. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas put passer ses nerfs. Zero grimaça, se sentant en position d'infériorité. Si au moins Yuki pouvait se libérer, mais malheureusement il avait trop de force. Il soupira.

"Tu veux te battre, Senri ?"

"Pourquoi pas. Ça pourrait être amusant. Qui sait ? Je pourrais même te tuer si tu es trop faible."

Il avait dit ça sur un ton tellement décontracté que cela en devenait ridicule. Zero s'impatientait, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de jouer avec un vampire idiot.

"Réfléchit un peu, si je tire, la balle t'atteindra bien avant que tu ais pût bouger."

"Tu n'es pas vampire hunter pour rien à ce que je vois. Malheureusement pour toi, tu ne me fais pas peur !"

Soudain, tout se passa très vite. Shiki envoya ses lames ensanglantées en direction de Zero, si vite qu'il ne pût pas tout esquiver. Par reflex, il tira en direction de Senri. Le bruit du tir résonna encore plus fort que le crit que Yuki avait poussé. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes. C'était arrivé tellement vite que Senri se demanda ce qu'il faisait par terre. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, soudain il prit conscience de beaucoup de choses. Une douleureuse brûlure se fit ressentir à son épaule gauche. La douleur était telle qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger le bras. Son pouce avait cessé de saigner, et Yuki était là, allongée sur lui, quelques larmes coulant de ses yeux terrifiés. Zero était un peu plus loin, une main sur le côté droit de son ventre, assis contre un arbre. Pendant tout ce temps, Senri n'avait pas lâché le poignet de Yuki, c'était sûrement ça qui l'avait fait tomber. Il avait dût l'entrainer dans sa chute quand il s'était écroulé sous le coup du choc de la balle. Ses souvenirs étaient flous, confus, mais pourtant il avait le sentiment que c'était Yuki qui lui avait sauté dessus pour le _protéger ?_ Lui ? Alors qu'il l'avait mordue, et qu'il avait tout fait pour provoquer Zero. Il grogna. La douleur était d'une intensité incroyable. Il essaya de bouger, mais se ravisa lorsque son épaule le brûla férocement.

"Bordel... Kiryu t'es malade ! Tu as failli me tuer !!"

"La ferme... C'est toi qui l'a cherché."

Senri lança un grognement menaçant. Soudain, il sentit son corps trembler. Pourquoi ? Il avait... peur ? Impossible. Il comprit bien vite que les tremblements ne venaient pas de lui, mais de Yuki. Il lui lâcha le poignet, desserant un peu l'emprise puissante qui l'emprisonnait. Il remarqua qu'elle avait accroché sa chemise de toutes ses forces, la tâchant de sang à cause de sa main blessée. Elle s'y agrippait comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Il se redressa - non sans peine à cause de son bras blessé - sans savoir comment il devait agir. Yuki avait lâché la chemise pour enrouler ses bras autour du dos de Senri. Ne sachant que faire, il posa son bras valide sur son épaule, espérant que ce simple geste la calmerait.

"Ne la touches pas..." menaça Zero.

"Fermes-la ! Tu l'a traumatisé avec tes conneries !" aboya-t-il.

Zero ne releva pas, se contenta de soupirer. Senri tentait toujours de calmer Yuki, qui pour une raison qu'il ignorait, tremblait et sanglotait de plus en plus. Les humains étaient tellement fragiles, tant émotionellement que physiquement. C'était déconcertant. Jamais il n'aurait pensé devoir se résoudre à essayer de réconforter une humaine affolée. D'ailleurs elle s'affolait pour rien. Elle n'avait pas peur qu'un vampire la morde, en revanche elle avait peur d'un pistolet qui était sans effet sur les humains. Vraiment, c'était du nimporte quoi. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de chose. Parmis les vampires, il n'avait vu personne pleurer, à part Ichijô mais lui c'était un cas désespéré. Et puis elle, elle pleurait vraiment trop, elle était en train de lui mouiller sa chemise, et il trouvait ça désagréable.

"Chuuut... Allez, calmes-toi Yuki ! Pourquoi tu chiales comme ça ?" dit-il visiblement irrité.

"Tu... as failli mourir..." sanglota Yuki.

"Quoi, tu pleurs pour ça ? Aller c'est rien du tout ! Regardes, je suis juste blessé à l'épaule... Arrête de pleurer s'il te plais... C'est vraiment chiant."

Il soupira. Qu'aurait fait maitre Kaname s'il avait été là ? Lui il appréciait vraiment Yuki, ce que les autres vampires avaient du mal à accepter d'ailleurs. Que le Prince au Sang Pur puisse autant s'intéresser à une simple humaine les agaçaient. Même s'il s'efforçaient de la tolérer pour ne pas provoquer sa colère, ils avaient du mal à se comporter comme lui. Il était tellement bienveillant, tellement protecteur et tendre avec elle... Senri essaya de se montrer un peu moins irrité et décida de s'inquiéter de ce que pensait Yuki. Peut-être que ça l'aiderait à se calmer et qu'elle arrêterait de chialer comme ça.

"Yuki... Est-ce que tu as peur des vampires maintenant ?"

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Il se sentit soulagé. S'il l'avait traumatisé et qu'elle avait eu peur des vampires, Kaname s'en serait rendu compte et l'aurait sûrement tué pour avoir osé traumatiser sa protégée.

"Bien. Et est-ce que tu as peur de l'autre malade avec son flingue à la con ?"

"Bien sûr que non ! Zero ne fait pas peur." dit-elle en rigolant légerement.

"Tu as raison, il ne fait pas peur du tout." il entendit Zero grogner et réprima un sourire. "Aller arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît. Si maitre Kaname te vois dans cet état, il va me tuer. Là tu auras vraiment une raison de pleurer."

Elle acquiesça. Petit à petit, elle commença à se calmer. Ses larmes cessèrent de couler, au plus grand soulagement de Senri. Les tremblements ne tardèrent pas à s'estomper pour enfin disparaitres. Shiki soupira. Il avait réussit à la calmer. C'était vraiment compliqué un humain. Malheureusement, il lui restait un autre problème à régler. S'il rentrait au Pavillon de la Lune avec une épaule blessée par une arme anti-vampire, tout le monde s'en rendrait compte, et Kaname le tuerait probablement. Il devait boire du sang, mais il ne pouvait pas compter sur Yuki, elle refuserait à coup sûr. Il devait trouver Ichijô. Lui il accepterait sûrement. Mais pour l'instant, il devait se relever, chose qui ne serait pas facile avec un bras invalide. Même si ses capacités de vampire lui permettait de se régénérer plus rapidement, une blessure faite avec une arme de Hunter mettrait forcément plus de temps. Surtout s'il ne s'abreuvait pas de sang.

"Yuki ? Tu peux me lâcher ?"

"Oui, désolée."

Elle le lâcha et se releva. Son regard se posa automatiquement sur l'épaule de Senri. Celle-ci saignait beaucoup. Elle détourna les yeux, quand elle reprit conscience de la présence de Zero. Lui aussi il avait été blessé. Elle se précipita vers lui. Il avait l'air d'avoir mal, mais sans plus. Sa main complètement enduite de sang faisait pression sur sa blessure. Elle grimaça. Zero s'était éveillé il n'y a pas longtemps à sa nature de vampire, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir son sang devant Senri. Même si sa blessure commençait déjà à guerir un peu, il avait été méchament touché, et il lui faudrait du sang pour guérir plus vite. Elle savait qu'il en était de même pour Senri, mais entre les deux son choix était fait. Elle aida Zero à se relever, le soutenant comme elle pouvait. De son côté, Shiki ne cessait de murmurer des paroles inintelligibles. Yuki comprit lorsque Takuma arriva sur les lieux. Il l'avait appelé. Celui-ci lança un regard remplit d'incompréhension à Yuki qui ne pût lui répondre que par une moue désolée. Il jaugea plus méchament Zero et se précipita vers Senri. Il le prit dans ses bras, tâchant lui aussi sa chemise de sang. L'inquiétude se lisait clairement sur son visage.

"Shiki ! Shiki, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Je t'expliquerais... Retournons au pavillon, s'il te plais, j'ai besoin de toi."

Takuma saisit rapidement le réel sens des paroles de Senri. Il s'exécuta, le prenant dans ses bras il l'emmena dans le pavillon. De leur côté, Yuki et Zero retournèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Là, Yuki offrit son sang à Zero. La blessure se referma rapidement et il cessa de saigner. Cependant, son sale caractère était toujours aussi présent, et il ne tarda pas à s'exprimer.

"Tu es vraiment la plus idiote fille que je connaisse Yuki !"

"Quoi ?!"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'a laissé boire ton sang ? Tu es si inconsciente que ça ? Tu veux vraiment _mourir _?"

Elle baissa les yeux et détourna la tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir la tristesse qui marquait ses traits.

"Pourtant tu devrais t'en douter non ? Si tu lui offres ton sang, il en voudra encore et encore. Toujours plus. Je pensais que tu avais compris..."

"Je ne lui ai pas offert ! Il m'a immobilisé et ensuite il s'est servit ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?"

"Apparemment je n'est pas été assez clair l'autre fois... Tu aurais dût te défendre Yuki. Quitte à le blesser comme je l'ai fait. Maintenant, il risque de vouloir t'attaquer sans cesse pour se nourrir de ton sang. Tous ça parce que tu es trop naïve !"

"Pourtant... Je t'offres mon sang, et tu ne m'attaque pas..."

"Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais quand je te mords parce que je suis au bord de la rupture ?"

"Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Je te laisse faire, ce n'est pas comme si tu me sautais dessus comme un enragé !"

"Parce que je me retiens, Yuki. Il y a longtemps que je l'aurais fait sinon. Ne va pas croire que c'est parce que j'essaye de bien me comporter que tu n'es pas en danger avec moi."

"Zero... Je ne serais jamais en danger près de toi. Je le sais. Cesse de te tourmenter, ok ?"

Il la regarda tristement, mais il ne répondit pas. Jamais il ne pourrait cesser de s'en vouloir. Ce qu'il faisait était impardonnable. Il lui volait son sang. Et même si elle le cachait, il savait très bien que lorsqu'il la mordait elle avait peur. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner de lui infliger cela.

**Night Class, Pavillon de la Lune :**

Takuma était allé aussi vite que possible. Une fois enfermés dans la chambre, il déposa soigneusement Senri sur son lit, tâchant les draps de sang. Celui-ci était haletant. La blessure infligée par l'arme anti-vampire ne guérissait pas, malgrès ses capacités de régénération. Ichijô caressa doucement le visage de Shiki de sa main froide. Celui-ci saisit le col du jeune homme et l'attira doucement vers lui. Penchant la tête sur le côté, Takuma offrit son cou à Senri. Il n'hésita pas une seconde, et planta férocement ses croc dans la chair de Takuma. Il grimaça de douleur, mais il ne protesta pas. Senri avait besoin de ce sang. Il en avait besoin pour se soigner, et il lui offrait de bon coeur. Senri savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Takuma. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil. De plus, ils étaient très proches. Leur amitié leur imposait une soumission commune. Mais ce n'était pas par soumission que Takuma avait offert son sang à Senri. C'était par envie. Depuis longtemps il avait espéré se faire mordre par lui. Il était enfin exaucé.

Shiki avala plus de sang que nécessaire, se laissant emporter par le goût délicieux du sang de Takuma. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son sang puisse être aussi bon. Presque aussi bon que celui de Yuki. Yuki... En repensant à elle, son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Son sang... il le voulait. Avalant une dernière gorgée de sang il retira ses canines, laissant deux marques profondes dans le cou de Takuma. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça, ces marques allaient rapidement disparaîtres. Reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller, il plongea son regard couleur sang dans celui de Takuma. Il tenait toujours son col, sa main refusant de le lâcher. Pour qu'elle raison ? Il l'ignorait. Mais il savait une chose : il était heureux que Takuma se tienne à ses côtés. Il était heureux d'être aussi proche de lui. Son bras de nouveau valide, il le leva. Il posa doucement sa main sur la joue d'Ichijô, le faisant sourire timidement.

"Merci, Ichijô." murmura-t-il.

"Pas de problème. Maintenant, si tu m'expliquais la raison pour laquelle tu t'es retrouvé avec une balle de revolver anti-vampire dans l'épaule ?"

Il grogna. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à s'expliquer, mais il était obligé. Détournant les yeux pour cacher sa gêne, il commença :

"J'ai... mordu Yuki."

"Shiki... tu n'es pas possible..."

"Je sais. Mais quand elle s'est blessée et que son sang à coulé sur mes doigts, je l'ai lêché. Et il est... tellement délicieux. Si tu savais, tu me comprendrais. Alors je l'ai suivit, et je l'ai mordu à la main. J'aurais aimé le boire à son cou... Ensuite Zero est intervenu. On s'est battu et il m'a tiré dessus."

"Maître Kaname va te tuer, Shiki. Tu aurais dût rentrer et prendre des blood tablets."

"Ça n'a aucun goût ça ! Vraiment Ichijô, si tu savais à quel point son sang est bon..."

"Arrête ! Y penser ne fera qu'augmenter ta soif. Laisse tomber."

"Ouais... Ichijô, merci..." souffla-t-il.

Il releva la tête et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. Ichijô rougit fortement et se redressa, de manière à être hors de sa portée, libérant son col de l'emprise de Shiki. L'expression choquée de son visage refroidit Senri. Il soupira et détourna de nouveau la tête, boudeur. Il était visiblement vexé de la réaction qu'avait eu Takuma.

"Désolé." marmonna-t-il.

Takuma ne répondit pas. Le fait qu'il lui ait fait un bisou ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. C'était une marque de reconnaissance comme une autre. Non, ce qui le dérangeait, c'était ce que le baiser avait provoqué en lui. Son ventre s'était brusquement contracté, et son coeur avait eu un raté. Un frisson avait même parcouru son dos. Cette sensation étrange, il l'avait déjà ressentie. Ce matin, lorsqu'il lui avait relevé lentement la tête et lui avait parlé avec une douceur extrême. Ses paroles l'avait atteint en plein coeur, provoquant un soubresaut dans son estomac. Pourquoi est-ce que son corps réagissait comme ça devant des marques d'amitié ? Car il était évident que ce n'était rien d'autre. Cependant, les réactions de Takuma n'étaient pas normales, il en avait conscience. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui il espérait _plus_. Ridicule. Il avait déjà tout. Senri ne pouvait rien lui apporter de plus. Il était déjà suffisament heureux d'être son ami.

"Je vais me coucher." décida Takuma.

"Ouais, bonne nuit." ronchonna Senri.

Il était vexé, et il s'en voulait. Pourquoi lui avait-il glissé ce baiser dans le cou ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il avait simplement eut une pulsion. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser, et il l'avait fait. Alors pourquoi est-ce que la réaction de Takuma le blessait tant ? C'était normal qu'il soit surpris de ce geste. Mais ce n'était que de l'amitié, rien de plus. N'est-ce pas ?


	4. Les marques d'amitié

**_Et voila enfin le chapitre 4 qui n'est pas tout à fait comme j'avais imaginé le faire mais bon tant pis XD l'inspiration prend le dessus sur la raison. En plus il est plus long que les autres alors que je voulais le faire plus court... m'enfin c'est pas grave, l'important c'est que ça vous plaise! sur ce je vous laisse lire, Enjoy !  
ps : désolée pour le retard mais j'avais deux ventilo de morts alors voila..._**

Obsessions sanguinaires.

_**Chapitre 4 : Les marques d'amitiés.**_

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils s'étaient couchés maintenant. Shiki avait tout de même prit le temps de changer ses draps tâchés de sang. Cependant, les deux jeunes hommes ne dormaient pas. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils étaient parfaitement réveillés, mais ils ne se parlaient pas. Ils ne boudaient pas, loin de là. Ils n'avaient tout simplement rien à se dire. Après le baiser que Senri avait glissé dans le cou de Takuma, un malaise s'était installé entre eux. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à cela. Pour eux, ce n'était que de l'amitié. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils se forçaient à se répéter inlassablement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient convaincus. Takuma avait rougit plus qu'il n'était possible. Il sentait encore la douceur de ses lèvres, et la chaleur de son souffle. Ce bref contact l'avait marqué plus que nimporte quoi d'autre. C'était la première fois que Shiki l'embrassait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle marque de reconnaissance, mais pour Shiki cela devait être quelque chose de normal. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas très bien. Il ne l'avait rencontré que quelques fois avant qu'ils intègrent l'académie. Ils n'avaient eu que de brefs contact. C'était en partageant la même chambre que leur lien s'était renforcé. Ils s'étaient découverts de nombreux points commun, et ils s'entendaient à la perfection. Seulement voila, entre eux tout n'était qu'amité, comme il se devait de l'être entre deux hommes. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on leur avait toujours apprit.

Takuma soupira sans s'en rendre compte. Shiki leva un sourcil à ce soupire qu'il interprétait comme de l'énervement, de la frustration ou quelque chose de semblable. Il hésitait. Il avait envie de se lever, de traverser la pièce et d'aller voir Takuma. Le regarder, lui parler, s'expliquer ou nimporte quoi, pourvu qu'il soit près de lui. Il ne regrettait absolument pas son geste, il avait tout simplement écouté son coeur. Takuma était son plus proche ami, et c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour le remercier. Quoi d'autre si ce n'était pas de la gratitude ? Cependant, depuis que ses lèvres avaient touché sa peau - autrement que pour le mordre - il avait d'autres envies, d'autres pulsions. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui et lui dire à quel point il était heureux de l'avoir. Ses pulsions là, bien que tout à fait innocentes, il devait les garder pour lui. Du moins, pour l'instant. Takuma avait déjà eu son compte d'émotions. Malgrès tout, il ne pouvait résister à l'envie de se tenir près de lui. Ça au moins il en avait le droit s'il le désirait. Attitude banale, des plus normales même. Alors il se leva, retenant un soupir de découragement, puis il se dirigea vers le lit ou Takuma était allongé.

L'entendant s'approcher, Takuma se blottit d'avantage dans ses couvertures. Il s'en voulait d'avoir lâché ce soupir. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle Shiki avait décidé de venir le voir. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il en avait également envie. Mais il aurait préféré qu'ils restent chacun dans leur coin, au moins jusqu'à demain. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise depuis qu'_il _l'avait embrassé dans le cou. Ici ou ailleurs d'ailleurs cela n'aurait rien changé. Sa réaction aurait été la même. C'était tout simplement le baiser qui le mettait mal à l'aise, pas l'endroit où il avait été appliqué. Les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins furent tirés, l'obligeant à tourner la tête vers Shiki. Celui-ci réprima un sourire à la vue de Takuma. Comme il l'avait redouté, il ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux de le voir. La mine gênée et frustrée qu'il arborait donnait envie à Shiki de le prendre dans ses bras. Il s'assit au bord du lit, résistant à l'envie de s'allonger près de Takuma. Pendant un moment il resta silencieux, cherchant ses mots avec soin. Il voulait discuter de ce qui s'était passé, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de braquer Takuma. Il voulait qu'il se sente à l'aise avec lui. Aussi il décida de commencer par un sujet 'banal'.

"Takuma. Je... J'ai envie du sang de Yuki." marmonna-t-il.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te tourmenter avec ça Shiki. Il ne faut pas que tu y pense." répondit Takuma lointain.

"Mais..."

"Il n'y a pas de 'mais' ! Tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ? Ecoute... Je t'offrirais tout le sang nécessaire afin que tu garde le controle. Mais de ton côté, il faut que tu oublies Yuki. C'est clair ?"

"Facile à dire. On voit que tu n'y a pas goûté..." se défendit-il.

"Non, en effet. Et je n'y gouterais pas. Si c'est pour me retrouver dans le même état pathétique de dépendance, non merci." répliqua-t-il froidement.

"_Pathétique _? Tu me trouve pathétique, Takuma ?"

"Oui. Pitoyable même." répondit-il en détournant la tête.

"Je vois. En fait, tu m'en veux."

"Pardon ?"

"Tu m'en veux. Parce que je préfère le sang de Yuki à _ton_ sang."

"Absurde. Vraiment nimporte quoi. Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis jaloux aussi tant qu'on y est ?"

"Qui sait." dit Shiki en affichant un sourire.

Takuma ne répondit pas. L'assurance de Shiki à l'égard de ses sentiments l'agaçait. Comment pouvait-il émettre autant d'hypothèses idiotes et tomber si... à côté de la plaque ! Il était évident que Takuma n'était pas jaloux. C'était vraiment nimporte quoi. Pour qui se prenait-il ? De quel droit est-ce qu'il décidait à sa place des sentiments qu'il avait à son égard ? Fâché, il se tourna dos à Shiki. Celui-ci sourit. Malheureusement la position dans laquelle il était donnait encore plus envie à Shiki de le prendre dans ses bras. Hésitant, il se rapprocha de lui. Takuma ne broncha pas.

"Tu es fâché, Takuma ?" demanda-t-il innocemment.

"Non." répondit celui-ci sur un ton qui supposait le contraire.

"Je suis désolé."

"Pourquoi ?"

"De t'avoir... embrassé."

Takuma rougit une nouvelle fois. Il était content d'être dos à Shiki, cela lui évitait de trahir son malaise. Malheureusement il s'exprima avec une voix mal assurée :

"Ce n'est pas... très grave."

"Tu es sûr ? Vu la façon dont tu as réagit, je pensais que ça t'avais mis mal à l'aise ou quelque chose du genre."

"N'en parlons plus d'accord ?" dit-il rapidement pour éviter la conversation qu'il redoutait depuis le début.

"Bien. Comment tu veux."

Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête. Takuma tressaillit, ce qui fit sourire Shiki. Il était étonné qu'il réagisse de cette façon lorsqu'il le touchait. Il se releva mais ne put avancer. Quelque chose le retenait. Il se retourna et vit que c'était la main de Takuma qui avait accroché sa veste. Il le regarda avec surprise.

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?" demanda Takuma.

"Fait quoi ?"

"M'embrasser comme ça..."

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front. Takuma tressaillit et rougit. Shiki le regarda, fier de lui, un sourire triomphant étirait ses lèvres. Takuma fronça les sourcils.

"Oh ne te fâche pas Takuma. Je ne fais rien de mal. J'aime la réaction que tu as lorsque je t'embrasse, et... j'aime t'embrasser. C'est un problème ?"

"Non... C'est juste que..."

"N'en parlons plus, Takuma." dit-il avec un sourire.

Celui-ci acquiesça et lâcha la veste de Shiki. Il s'éloigna presque à contre-coeur. Il aurait aimé que Takuma le retienne plus longtemps, il aurait aimé qu'il lui propose de... Mais c'était impossible. Il en demandait trop. Cependant, il avait de plus en plus envie d'être pret de Takuma, cela tournait presque à l'obsession. Il n'aimait pas se sentir loin de lui. Il fallait qu'il se rapproche, qu'il devienne un élément essentiel de sa vie pour ne jamais être obligé de le quitter. Non, jamais il ne devait s'éloigner de lui. Takuma était un _ami_ bien trop précieux.

Il se coucha, perdu dans ses pensées et souhaita la bonne nuit à Takuma. Comme il s'y était attendu, le désir du sang de Yuki était venu le tenter plusieurs fois pendant la nuit. Mais il avait réussi à résister. Pourtant, il ne lui aurait pas été difficile de se glisser hors du Pavillon de la Lune et d'aller la traquer. Il aurait put le faire s'il en avait eu envie. Mais il avait lutté contre ses pulsions, lutté contre ses instincts simplement pour que Takuma puisse être fier de lui. Il avait hâte de se réveiller et de lui dire à quel point il avait fait des efforts pour oublier le sang de Yuki. Il voulait surtout lui dire qu'il avait fait ça pour lui. Ce qu'il voulait plus que tout, c'était de voir une marque de félicitation dans ses yeux, un geste, une parole agréable et tendre. Il aurait même aimé que Takuma le serre dans ses bras pour le féliciter, mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver. Depuis qu'il s'était amusé à l'embrasser, Takuma était devenu un peu plus distant qu'avant. Shiki ne comprenait pas. Pourtant ce n'était pas quelque chose de désagréables les baisers... Il trouvait ça très agréable lui. Sentir sa peau tiède sur ses lèvres... Son ventre se contracta. Penser à Takuma lui faisait de l'effet. Et plus il y pensait, plus son désir d'être près de lui s'intensifiait. Ça aussi, il devait apprendre à le contrôler, du moins pour l'instant.

De son côté Takuma était lui aussi en pleine réflexion. Il tournait et retournait dans sa tête toutes les causes qui le poussait à réagir aussi idiotement devant les marques d'affection, non d'amitié, de Shiki. Pourtant il avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas. Certes ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps, mais leur amitié s'était rapidement développée, et il en était très heureux. Il aimait être en sa compagnie, il aimait être près de Shiki, lui parler, le regarder... Alors pourquoi son simple contact suffisait pour lui infliger un tel état de gêne ? Car il était réellement gêné quand Shiki le touchait. Et à bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait pas eu que les baisers... Il y avait eu cette fois là dans sa chambre, quand il était tombé de son lit. Shiki lui avait saisit délicatement le menton et lui avait parlé avec une voix si sensuelle... Ensuite, le même jour, il lui avait presque caressé les doigts en attrapant sa couverture qu'il voulait remettre sur son lit. Et puis il y avait toutes sortes de petites attentions comme cela. Mais ça, ce n'était pas de la reconnaissance, si ? A ce moment là il n'avait rien fait de spécial pour Shiki alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était si tactil avec lui, plus qu'avec les autres ? Takuma n'avait pourtant rien de spécial. Il était simplement son ami. Juste un ami et pourtant...

Il aurait aimé des explications, mais le lendemain matin Shiki s'était comporté de manière tout à fait normal. Aucun baiser indiscret n'avait été glissé, aucune caresse, aucune parole ambigüe, rien. Takuma finit par se demander s'il n'avait pas rêver tout ça. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de son attirance pour le sang de Yuki que Shiki avait 'disjoncté'. Quoiqu'il en soit, Takuma était soulagé que Shiki n'eu rien tenté au réveil. Malheureusement, la matiné n'allait pas être aussi calme que prévue. Ils avaient tous deux oubliés que l'incident de la veille était obligatoirement remonté jusqu'aux oreilles de Kaname Kuran, et ils n'avaient pas encore reçu leur punition. Du moins, Shiki ne l'avait pas reçu, car Takuma n'y était pour rien du tout. Il aurait été injuste de le punir lui aussi. Mais connaissant maître Kaname, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il y échappe. Il serait sûrement accusé de complicité ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il regarda Shiki qui venait de terminer de s'habiller et fit une grimace. Celui-ci mit un certain temps avant de percuter : il était en train d'inventer le meilleur discours possible afin que Takuma puisse être très fier de lui. Lorsqu'il se remémora Kuran et l'incident de la veille, il grimaça aussi. Soudain tout son discours perdait son sens. Comment Takuma pourrait être fier de lui alors qu'ils allaient recevoir une punition monumentale ?

La peur au ventre, ils descendirent les escaliers. La grande salle était remplie d'élèves. Ils déglutirent. Ils allaient avoir droit à une humiliation en public... génial. Ils se jetèrent un regard rapide, rempli d'angoisse. Kaname leva les yeux en les entendants arriver et les rebaissa sur son livre. Etonnés ils attendirent en bas de marches, se préparant déjà au pir. Mais Kaname ne bougeait pas. Serait-il possible qu'il n'ait eu vent de rien ? Non... L'ôdeur du sang était forcément remontée jusqu'à lui. Il avait sans doute interrogé Yuki et Zero sur les évênements. Il savait tout, c'était obligé. Pourtant il ne montrait rien. Zero et Yuki auraient-ils trouvé un mensonge persuasif ? Etait-ce possible qu'ils aient sauvé leur peau ? Ils en doutaient. En tout cas, les autres ne semblaient pas être au courant. Du moins, rien ne laissait supposer qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient fait. C'était sûrement le calme avant la tempête. Ils en étaient sûr maintenant, ça allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre.  
La grande horloge sonna, les faisant tous deux sursauter. L'ombre d'un sourire passa furtivement sur les lèvres de Kaname. Décidément lui, rien de lui échappait. Encore une autre preuve qu'il était au courant de ce que Shiki avait fait. Refermant son livre, il ordonna aux élèves de sortir de la grande salle, ce qu'ils firent en silence. Takuma et Shiki étaient les derniers à sortir. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant Kaname, ils se raidirent. Kaname referma les portes et murmura :

"Vous deux, il faudra qu'on parle ce soir. Dans ma chambre à la fin des cours."

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent, bien qu'ils eussent préféré refuser, ils n'avaient pas le choix.  
Toute la matinée, et toute la journée ils redoutèrent le moment où les cours allaient finir. Ils redoutaient d'avantage de se retrouver seuls dans la chambre de Kaname, et surtout ils redoutaient plus que tout la sentence qui les attendait. Takuma était le vice-président, cela pouvait éventuellement jouer en sa faveur et avec un peu de chance - plutôt beaucoup de chance - ils pourraient s'en sortir pas trop mal. Mais ils n'avaient pas grand espoir. L'attente était attroce. Ils auraient même préféré que Kaname les incendie devant les autres plutôt que de les faire attendre comme ça. Le ton sur lequel il avait prononcé cette simple phrase avait suffit à les terroriser. Ils ne connaissaient que trop bien la colère de Kaname. Invisible en apparence, mais tellement plus puissante que nimporte quel cataclysme... Ils savaient à quel point sa colère pouvait être... dangereuse.

La journée - la nuit plutôt - était passée bien trop vite à leur goût. Ils avaient tous deux redouté le moment où ils se retrouveraient devant Kaname. La peur au ventre, ils se joignirent au rang et rentrèrent calmement - non sans une certaine angoisse - dans le Pavillon de la Lune. Ils resterent en bas dans le canapé, attendant la convocation du président Kuran. Peu à peu, la salle principale se vidait. Les vampires, épuisés ou lassés préféraient regagner leur chambre plutôt que de rester immobiles comme des statues. Plus leurs camarades se faisaient rares, plus leur heure était proche. Kaname n'allait pas tarder à les appeler et alors... Alors ils verront bien. Ils essayaient de ne pas se tourmenter, mais c'était difficile. Connaissant Kaname, il leur avait sûrement préparé quelque chose d'horrible.

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls, enfin pas tout à fait. Il restait Kaname Kuran. L'ambiance qui régnait était glaciale. On n'entendait seulement le tic-tac de la grande horloge. Ce bruit servait à couvrir les battements de coeur trop puissants et trop saccadés des deux accusés. Enfin, Kaname s'arracha à sa lecture et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Sans même se retourner il dit sur une voix froide :

"Dans ma chambre. Tout de suite."

Les deux adolescents ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils s'échangèrent un regard à déchirer le coeur dans lequel on lisait clairement l'appréhension et la peur. Ça y est. Leur heure était venue. L'heure de leur impitoyable sentence. Ils se levèrent et suivirent - a bonne distance - Kaname dans les escaliers. Shiki n'avait cessé de chercher un moyen de rassurer ou de réconforter son ami. Une seule chose lui était venue en tête, une chose qu'il comptait bien accomplir et tout de suite. S'assurant que Kaname ne pouvait pas les voir, il saisit doucement la main de Takuma. Elle était froide. Celui-ci se raidit légèrement à ce contact et semblait soudainement gêné. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Shiki ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester. Il lui murmura tout simplement :

"Je prends l'entière responsabilité de ce qui s'est passé. Tu n'y es absolument pour rien, et il est hors de question que tu sois puni aussi."

Takuma voulut lui dire quelque chose mais rien ne venait. Pourquoi voulait-il tout prendre sur lui ? La punition serait sûrement moins abominable si elle était tranchée en deux. En revanche, si tout lui retombait dessus, la punition risquait d'être plus conséquente. Takuma ne voulait pas qu'il prenne tout sur lui. Il avait aussi sa part de responsabilité. Il l'avait... aidé à se remettre de sa blessure. Mais en tant que vice-président, il allait être considéré comme coupable parce qu'il n'avait fait aucun rapport sur les évênements de cette nuit. Quoi que tente Shiki, il en prendrait quand même plein la tronche, c'était innévitable. Shiki lâcha vivement la main de Takuma lorsque Kaname ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se tourna vers eux. Sans un geste, sans une parole, rien que par la force de son regard, il leur demanda d'entrer. Voyant l'expression de colère dans ses yeux ils tressaillirent. Ils entrèrent en silence et se plantèrent en plein milieu, ne sachant s'ils devaient s'asseoir ou rester debout. Ils décidèrent de rester debout. Une marque de respect et de soumission. Ils attendirent sagement que Kaname prenne place. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à les faire attendre comme ça. L'expression de son visage ne trahissait rien, mais ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur malsaine. Après plus d'une minute de silence total, il prit la parole :

"Asseyez-vous."

Sa voix, qu'il essayait de garder neutre, trahissait sa colère et l'entendre suffisait à leur faire du mal. Ils leur semblait qu'une lame les transperçaient chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Ils prirent place sur le canapé, face à Kaname. Shiki semblait visiblement impatient de défendre sa position et celle de Takuma. Kaname ne parut pas le remarquer, ou ne voulut pas relever. Impossible de savoir vraiment. Il se pencha en avant et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, assurant un appui pour sa tête avec ses mains. Quelques mèches retombaient devant ses yeux, lui donnant l'air encore plus ténébreux.

"Bien. J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, autrement vous n'auriez pas l'air aussi effrayé."

Une nouvelle fois, sa voix glaciale les transperça. Shiki voulut prendre la parole mais Kaname l'arrêta d'une geste, l'obligeant à garder le silence pour le moment.

"Je ne veux pas entendre vos explications, et encore moins vos lamentables excuses. Ce que vous avez fait, en particulier toi Shiki, est impardonnable. Tu as mis en danger notre secret, tu as mis en danger la vie du Yuki, et pire encore, tu m'as désobéis !"

Sa voix résonna comme le tonnerre et resta un moment suspendue dans les air, surchargeant l'air déjà alourdit.

"Non seulement tu ne m'as pas écouté lorsque je t'ai demandé de retourner au pavillon, mais en plus tu as décidé de me provoquer en n'écoutant pas mes avertissements. Tu as décidé d'aller t'en prendre à Yuki, tu as décidé d'enfreindre le règlement, simplement pour satisfaire ta stupide soif et ton orgueil mal placé ! As-tu simplement réfléchit aux conséquences que ça aurait pu engendrer ? Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à un élève, à la chargée de discipline qui plus est ! Tu as mordu ma _précieuse_ Yuki... Tu es une souillure à la face des vampires ! De plus, tu a délibérément provoqué Zero. Un Hunter ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit franchement ? Tu veux mourir ou quoi ! Il aurait pu te tuer espèce d'idiot ! Si jamais une telle chose arrivait, dans cette académie, s'en serait fini de la coexistance pacifique ! Nous ne sommes pas venu ici pour nous nourir ! Nous sommes venu ici pour qu'un jour un pont puisse exister entre Vampires et Humains. Mais avec des idiots comme toi, cette réalisation est compromise ! Les Blood Tablets n'ont pas été inventées pour rien bon sang ! Tu imagine ce qui arriverait si le Sénat avait vent de cette histoire ? As-tu seulement pensé à ce qui t'arriverais, à ce qui _nous _arriverait ? Le grand-père d'Ichijô travaille au Sénat et tu crois qu'il ne connaîtra jamais tes actes ? Tu crois qu'il n'y aura pas de conséquences plus graves que celle que je vais devoir infliger ? Tu imagines peut-être que ça m'amuse de devoir choisir une punition convenable. Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai que ça à faire de réprimander des inconscients dans ton genre ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es _mannequin _que tu dois tout te permettre ! Tu n'es en aucun cas au-dessus des autres ! Tu t'imaginais sans doutes que tu pourrais agir impunément de la sorte et qu'il n'y aurait aucune répercution ? Je suis un Sang-Pur, Senri. Je suis ton _maître_ et tu ose me défier avec ce regard colérique ?"

Shiki avait peu à peu froncé les sourcils. Petit à petit, la peur avait cedé sa place à la colère. De quel droit lui parlait-il comme ça ? De quel droit osait-il lui dire se genre de choses ? Juste à cause de son sang pur ? Au diable sa foutue lignée ! Shiki le giflerait quitte à être tué, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas être traité comme un simple chien. Lui, une souillure ? La souillure du monde de la nuit ? Et puis quoi encore ! L'ennemi public numéro un tant qu'on y est ! Il avait beau être son supérieur hiérarchique, cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de le traiter comme ça ! Il serra les points sur ses cuisses essayant de calmer sa colère.

"C'est bien ce que je disais. Un orgueil mal placé." reprit Kaname. "Il faudrait corriger ça... Apparemment, tu as été mal _dressé_."

Shiki se leva près à frapper maître Kuran. Mais il fut plus rapide que lui et lui décocha une belle droite qui le renvoya sur le canapé. Blessé, humilié, Shiki porta sa main à sa joue, rouge et brûlante de douleur. Takuma s'interposa entre les deux et Kaname retourna s'asseoir, essayant de se calmer lui aussi. Attendant que chacun ait totalement retrouvé ses esprits, il reprit :

"Tu as interêt à te calmer très rapidement jeune Shiki. Autrement il y aura des sanctions plus graves qu'un simple coup de poing. Bien, quoiqu'il en soit, je ne veux pas de vos explications. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé et je vais donc annoncer votre sanction. Senri, pour avoir mis en danger la vie d'un humain, pour avoir provoqué un Hunter, pour avoir mis en danger notre secret et la paix instaurée et pour avoir désobéis à ton maître, exclusion temporaire de l'académie pendant 2 semaines, ainsi que des travaux forcés et retrait total de tes privilèges. C'est à dire, que jamais je ne te confierais une mission et donc que Takuma devra désormais procéder seul. Et pour toi, Takuma, pour avoir aidé Shiki à s'enfuir, pour lui avoir offert ton sang afin de camoufler sa blessure, et pour avoir caché tout ceci à ton maître, tu es déchu de tes fonctions. Tu n'es plus vice-président désormais, tu n'as donc plus aucune autorité sur personne. Voila, j'espère que c'est clair. Je ne veux aucune protestations. Shiki, tu quittes l'académie demain midi au plus tard. Une voiture te ramènera chez toi. Dans deux semaines tu reviendras ici et j'espère que tu aura retenu la leçon, autrement ça sera le renvoi définitif. Takuma, en fonction de ta conduite tu pourras éventuellement récupérer ton titre. Maintenant, sortez, hors de ma vue !"

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent, complètement abattu. Surtout Shiki. Deux semaines sans voir Takuma alors qu'il ne pouvait se passer de lui, c'était l'enfer. Demain il quitterait sa chambre et son compagnon pour ne le revoir que dans deux semaines. C'était abominable. De plus, il n'effectuerait plus de mission avec lui, alors que c'était dans ces moments là qu'ils étaient le plus complices. Ils s'étaient attendu à des sanctions, mais pas quelque chose d'aussi... insurmontable. Shiki allait sûrement devenir fou sans Takuma. Ne plus entendre sa voix, ne plus voir son visage, ne plus toucher sa peau...  
Arrivés dans leur chambre il le prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte incroyablement tendre. Takuma ne sachant comment réagir, garda ses bras le long du corps.

"Tu vas me manquer, Takuma. Je suis désolé que ça se passe ainsi."

"Deux semaines ça passe vite Shiki. Ne t'en fais pas."

Ils se regardèrent et Shiki embrassa doucement Takuma sur le front. Cette nuit là, ils restèrent longtemps éveillés, couchés l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit de Shiki. Un dernier contact avant de se dire au revoir...


	5. Prise de conscience

**_Et voila le nouveau chapitre! il est un peu plus court que les autres mais c'est pour passer plus vite aux choses sérieuses lol ! en tout cas il est plein de rebondissements ^^ aller bonne lecture ! Enjoy and Reviews !!_**

Obsessions sanguinaires.

_**Chapitre 5 : Prise de conscience.**_

La nuit était passée, bien trop vite au goût de Takuma et Shiki. Ils auraient aimé ne jamais se réveiller, rester éternellement endormit l'un à côté de l'autre et profiter de leur soudaine proximité. Oui car depuis hier à l'annonce de leur séparation, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, allant jusqu'à dormir ensemble. Ils s'étaient endormi, l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit et n'avaient pas bougés jusqu'au matin. C'était la dernière nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble avant deux semaines, ils voulaient en profiter le maximum. Seulement voila, l'heure du réveil était arrivé, trop rapidement, et ils allaient bientôt devoir se séparer. C'était le matin, les élèves de la Day Class n'allaient pas tarder à aller en cours. La sortie de Shiki se ferait donc plus discrètement.

Dans un coin de la chambre, Takuma tremblait légèrement, et ressentait un certain pincement au coeur. Son ventre était désagréablement serré. Il ne lui était pas difficile en regardant Shiki préparer péniblement sa valise de deviner qu'il était dans le même état. Quelques fois, il lui lançait un regard douloureux, un de ces regards qui lui fendaient le coeur et lui serrait la gorge. Shiki souffrait visiblement beaucoup plus que Takuma. C'était normal après tout. Il allait rester tout le temps enfermé avec sa mère qui n'avait plus toute sa tête, alors que lui il continuerait de suivre les cours et d'être en contact avec ses camarades. Ça allait être beaucoup plus dur pour Shiki, il le savait.

Shiki boucla sa valise et s'assit sur son lit en soupirant. Takuma fit la moue et s'approcha de lui. Il n'aimait pas le voir triste, cela l'attristait lui aussi. Il s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne, après un court moment d'hésitation. Shiki leva les yeux et sourit. Un sourire faible et triste. Il s'était résigné. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Takuma, recherchant du réconfort. Celui-ci se raidit légèrement et rougit, mais il finit par se détendre. Ils restèrent un bon moment comme ça, sans prononcer un seul mot. Ils profitaient simplement de leurs derniers instants ensemble.

Malheureusement pour eux, ce fut de courte durée. Environs une demie-heure plus tard, Kaname entra dans la chambre et leur demanda de descendre. Ils obéirent malgré leur profonde réticence. Ils descendirent lentement l'escalier, retardant au maximum l'échéance. A leur grande surprise, tout le monde était réuni dans la salle. Pourtant, à cette heure-ci de la matinée, ils devraient tous être en train de dormir. Est-ce que Kaname les avaient mit au courant de ce qu'avait fait Shiki ? Apparemment pas puisqu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Au contraire, ils semblaient tous asser peiné qu'il s'en aille. Rima en particulier, elle était au bord des larmes. Elle non plus ne supportait pas la séparation. Shiki leur lança un sourire fade qui ne trompa personne. Il n'avait pas envie de partir, cela se voyait.

"Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller Shiki !" lança Rima qui ne tenait plus.

"Pardon ?" demanda Shiki légèrement décontenancé.

Il ne savait pas ce dont elle était au courant et ne savait pas comment réagir. Il préférait jouer l'ignorance pour être sûr de ne rien dévoiler.

"A ce défilé de mode en Europe ! Tu n'es pas obligé si tu ne veux pas !"

"Oh." C'était donc ça que Kaname leur avait raconté. "Eh bien... Il faut bien que quelqu'un ramenne l'argent à la maison, donc... si, il faut que j'y aille."

Rima voulut protester mais Ruka l'en empêcha. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui apporter plus de remords, de regrets ou de chagrin. Il était déjà suffisament triste de quitter ses compagnons - un en particulier - sans pour autant ajouter le fait qu'il n'était pas obligé de partir. Ce n'était pas à lui de décider de ce genre de choses. Le prince Kaname Kuran en avait décidé ainsi, et c'était une décision incontestable. Des remords il en avait énormément, mais cela ne changera en rien la décision du président. Finalement Kaname demanda aux autres de retourner se coucher. Shiki fit ses au revoirs à ses amis. Evidemment, Rima ne pû s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, ce qui offrit un soubresaut à l'estomac de Takuma. Etrangement cette marque d'affection ne lui plaisait pas et il se renfrogna.

Seul Takuma fût autorisé à rester. Kaname mit une dernière fois les choses au clair et se retira, précisant que lorsque la voiture arriverait un valet viendrait chercher Shiki. Takuma et Shiki se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls. Un silence lourd régnait dans la grande salle, perturbé par le bruyant tic-tac de l'horloge. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, les figeants dans une immobilité parfaite. Shiki prit l'initiative de le serrer dans ses bras. Cette fois, Takuma ne resta pas paralysé et enlaça lui aussi le corps de Shiki. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés comme ça, jusqu'à ce que le valet toque à la grande porte et entre. Shiki lâcha Takuma et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Il lui murmura un au revoir rempli d'amour et se dirigea vers la porte. Takuma le suivit, désireux de l'accompagner jusqu'à la voiture.

Ils traversèrent en silence la grande allée qui devait les mener hors de l'académie, presque collés l'un à l'autre. Arrivés devant la voiture - une magnifique limousine noire aux vitres teintées - le valet ouvrit la portière et Shiki s'installa à l'intérieur. Takuma se pencha pour lui dire adieu mais Shiki ne lui en laissa pas le temps. S'avançant vers lui, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa vivement. Ses lèvres étaient si chaudes, si douces... Il mit fin au baiser et le rouge leur monta aux joues. Takuma s'éloigna de la voiture, légèrement chancelant. C'était la première fois qu'on l'embrassait et il avait trouvé ça tellement bon... Mais c'était un homme qui lui avait offert, ou plutôt volé, son premier baiser ! Il vit Shiki lui sourire puis le valet ferma la porte et monta dans la voiture. Il démarra et s'éloigna rapidement, laissant un Takuma très perturbé sur le trottoir.

Celui-ci mit un certain temps à réagir avant de retourner au pavillon. Cette sensation ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête, et plus elle tournait, plus son coeur battait rapidement. Plus il y pensait, plus sa figure rougissait. Impossible. Anormal. Avait-il rêvé ? Il touche ses lèvres avec son index. Non, la chaleur était bien là, il pouvait encore sentir le goût sucré de Shiki. Mais alors si c'était la réalité, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Shiki l'avait embrassé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se comportait de manière si... étrange ces derniers temps ? Takuma avait imaginé que c'était des marques d'amitié, mais là... Là ça allait beaucoup trop loin ! Il ne s'en tenait plus aux simples baisers sur la joue ou le front, il l'avait carrément embrassé ! Embrassé de manière si tendre et si sensuelle... C'était incroyable la réaction que ça avait provoqué en lui. C'était tellement nouveau. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, cela occupait tout son esprit et son coeur. Il avait aimé que Shiki l'embrasse, il devait bien l'admettre. Pourtant il ne devait pas y penser. Après tout, c'était son premier baiser, c'était normal que cela l'ai _excité_. Si c'était une fille, comme Ruka ou Rima qui l'avait embrassé, il aurait réagit pareil, il en était sûr. Rien ne servait de se tracasser avec ça. Mais tout de même... il préférait vérifier ce que sa raison s'entêtait à lui faire comprendre. Dès que l'heure des cours viendra, il vérifira sa pensée et comme ça il verra que sa réaction est justifiée et que cela n'a rien avoir avec le fait que Shiki l'ait embrassé, mais avec le fait d'avoir été embrassé, tout simplement.

**Du côté de Shiki :**

Mais pourquoi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ? Idiot ! Il se frappa la tête. Non vraiment quel idiot il faisait. Il avait sûrement tout gâché ! Lui qui ne voulait pas brusquer Takuma, c'était foutu ! Il devait sûrement être dégouté, ou pire ! Seulement... il en avait eu tellement envie ! Le fait de savoir qu'il allait être séparé de lui pendant deux semaines, et le voir se pencher comme ça vers lui... Il n'avait pas résisté. Son corps avait réagit plus vite que sa raison. S'il avait été raisonnable il l'aurait seulemement embrassé sur la joue, comme à l'ordinaire. Mais là... D'un côté, le fait d'accélérer les choses ne serait pas plus mal, si bien sûr elles s'accéléraient. Il y avait un risque pour que Takuma réagisse tout autrement. Shiki mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il s'en voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux. Enfin il avait pû gouter à la saveur de Takuma. C'était sûr maintenant, il était incontestablement et irrévocablement amoureux de lui. Jamais il n'en aimerait un autre, c'était certain. Takuma était tout pour lui. Ce qu'il pensait être de la simple amitié était en fait un amour passionnel. Il voulait Takuma, il le désirait. Il ne pourrait plus lutter contre ses instincts maintenant. C'était comme une drogue : il y avait goûté juste pour essayer, avait recommencé, y avait prit goût, et maintenant il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Mais même si ses projets et ses désirs étaient déjà bien fondés dans son esprit, il restait le problème le plus gros. Takuma. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir sa réaction. Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, il avait été si gêné qu'il s'était contenté de lui sourire, pour dissimuler sa gêne. Il avait distinctement lut sur le visage de Takuma de la stupéfaction. Il lui avait semblé ne rien distinguer d'autre. A moins que ce ne soit un tour joué par son esprit: il était si heureux que sa perception des choses en aurait été changée. C'était plutôt gros comme explication. Il préférait s'en tenir à sa version des choses : Takuma avait éprouvé le même plaisir que lui, il en était sûr. Et puis, il ne tarderait pas à le vérifier. Dès qu'il rentrerait chez lui il appellerait l'académie. Il voulait entendre sa voix, connaître sa réaction et ses sentiments. Il avait vraiment hâte. Il se pencha vers le chauffeur et lui dit d'une voix impatiente :

"Est-ce que vous pouvez accélérer s'il vous plait ?"

"Bien sûr Monsieur. Aucun problème."

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur si bien que Shiki fût collé au siège. Il sourit. Il avait de la chance que sa mère ait employé d'aussi bon valets. Loyaux, serviables, aimables. Au moins ils s'occupaient bien d'elle c'était déjà ça. Il était content de pouvoir revoir sa mère, même s'il savait que ses échanges avec elle seraient brefs. Elle n'était plus comme avant. _Il _l'avait changé. Sa pauvre mère... Malgré le pincement qui lui tenait le coeur, cette sensation n'était rien comparée à celle qui lui nouait l'estomac. Il avait tellement hâte de parler à Takuma, mais en même temps il avait tellement peur de sa réaction ! Son angoisse et son impatience étaient telles qu'il se tordait les doigts pendant tout le chemin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive chez lui, il ne cessa de toucher à tout dans la voiture, pour se distraire, ce qui avait le don d'énerver le chauffer. Evidemment, il s'était bien gardé de lui dire, il n'avait aucune réflexion à lui faire. Malheureusement pour Shiki - et pour le chauffeur - le trajet allait durer encore longtemps.

**Du côté de Takuma :**

Il avait à peine dormit depuis que Shiki était partit. Il était obsédé par une seule chose, comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça, et surtout comprendre pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Ça lui avait plu de se faire embrasser, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit à cause de Shiki. Peut-être qu'un premier baiser fait cet effet là, qu'il soit donné par un homme ou une femme. Quoi qu'il en soit, il vérifierait. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans le doute. Il voulait comprendre la nature de ses sentiments. Il ressentait un vide depuis que Shiki était parti. Sa chambre semblait beaucoup plus froide sans la présence de son ami. Ces deux semaines allaient êtres longues... très longues. Il allait s'ennuyer tous les jours, c'était sûr. L'heure des cours arriva enfin, le sortant de sa torpeur. Enfin quelque chose qui occuperait sainement son esprit. Il ignorait de quelle façon il allait s'y prendre pour embrasser une fille sans passer pour un fou. Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse, c'était vital. Kaname entra dans la chambre. En le voyant allongé sur le lit de Shiki, les yeux fixant le plafond sans le voir, il soupira. L'enfant avec qui il avait grandit n'était plus le même en cet instant. La joie qui illuminait son visage était voilée d'une ombre de tristesse. Il entra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit.

"Les cours vont bientôt commencer, Takuma." lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

"C'est pas trop tôt." répondit Ichijô en souriant. "Je commençais à m'ennuyer."

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Kaname.

"Oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?"

"J'ai viré Shiki de l'académie. Tu devrais être triste, vous aviez l'air très proche."

"Je suis triste, Kaname. Mais deux semaines, ce n'est pas la mort."

Il se força de dire ça d'une manière convaincue, mais cela ne trompait guère Kaname.

"Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais agir en conséquence de ses actes. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas."

"Non, bien sûr que non. Tu es comme mon frère Kaname. On a été élevé ensemble. Jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir."

Kaname lui sourit chaleureusement. Il se leva et fit signe à Takuma d'en faire autant. Celui-ci l'immita et ils descendirent ensemble dans la salle où les autres vampires attendaient. Il remarqua tout de suite quelque chose d'anormal. Rima n'était pas en bas avec Ruka. Il grimaça. Il s'excusa et inventa une excuse pour remonter, puis il alla directement dans la chambre de Rima. Elle était là, allongée sur son lit, dans la même position dans laquelle il était quelques minutes plus tôt. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur son lit. Elle tourna à peine les yeux vers lui. Il soupira.

"Ça ne va pas, Rima ? Tu es malade ?"

"Non. Enfin d'une certaine manière, si. Je suis en mal d'amour." murmura-t-elle rougissante.

Le ventre de Takuma se serra. Elle était donc bel et bien amoureuse de Shiki. Comment avait-il pû se voiler la face autant que ça ? Cela crevait les yeux pourtant qu'elle l'aimait. Mais il avait préféré l'ignorer, pour des raisons qu'il préférait ignorer également. Il regrettait déjà le geste qu'il allait faire, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

"Ne t'en fais pas, il va vite revenir." dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. "En attendant, je suis là moi."

Son discours sonnait faux à ses oreilles. Même si Rima était vraiment magnifique, il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. Il ne se sentait pas mal quand elle était loin de lui, et son coeur ne battait pas la chamade quand elle était tout près. Il accompagna ses paroles d'un geste, qu'il aurait préféré ne pas faire. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, aussi amoureusement que possible. Elle le repoussa doucement et lui sourit.

"Merci, Takuma. Mais ce n'est pas de toi dont j'ai besoin. Tu ne m'en veux pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pas de tout. Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû faire ça."

Il lui sourit et sortit de sa chambre. Puis il colla son dos au mur et se laissa glisser à terre, jusqu'à ce que ses fesses touchent le sol. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, en proie à un profond combat intérieur.

_«Et merde...» _fut la seule pensée qu'il eut.

Ce qu'il redoutait tant était confirmé, pour son plus grand désarroi. Le fait d'embrasser Rima ne lui avait absolument rien fait. Il n'avait ressentit aucun plaisir, aucune chaleur dans son ventre, aucun battement démesuré dans son coeur... Rien. Le calme plat. Embrasser Rima ne lui avait rien procuré alors que... le baiser que Shiki lui avait volé avait été tellement chargé d'émotion... Rien que d'y repenser il en éprouvait encore du bonheur. Chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait ce qu'il avait ressentit, son ventre se contractait de la même façon, son coeur accélérait son rythme et son souffle se faisait plus court. Rien de comparable avec Rima. Peut-être que l'amitié qu'il portait à Shiki était un peu trop excessive, trop débordante. Peut-être que la manière dont il appréciait Shiki n'était pas de l'amitié, mais autre chose. Quelque chose de plus fort, de plus profond, de plus douloureux... Shiki lui manquait vraiment. Penser à lui était douloureux. C'était la première fois que penser à quelqu'un lui faisait aussi mal. Il avait envie de le voir, de lui parler. Mais en même temps, il redoutait le moment où cela se ferait. Bizarrement, être de nouveau en contact avec Shiki lui faisait peur. Ce qu'il ressentait était beaucoup trop étrange, beaucoup trop nouveau.

Il se leva et descendit. Les autres l'attendait pour se rendre en cours, l'horloge avait déjà sonné. Rima suivit quelques temps après. Kaname ouvrit les portes et sortit, suivit des autres. La fureur des filles de la Day Class s'était calmée à cause de la trop longue attente. Yuki et Zero n'avaient donc pas trop de mal à les contenir. Lorsque tous les élèves furent sortis du pavillon, on remarqua immédiatement qu'il manquait l'un des plus beaux mecs. Les filles se mirent à poser des questions à une vitesse hallucinante et Yuki était désamparée. Personne ne lui avait rien dit à propos de Shiki. Elle appella Kaname et lui demanda des explications. Celui-ci sourit et décida de prendre les choses en mains. Après être sûr d'avoir l'attention de tous, il se prononça :

"Comme vous l'avez remarqué chers élèves de la Day Class, Shiki Senri n'est plus parmit nous. Ne vous en faites pas, il va bientôt revenir. Sa carrière de mannequin l'a forcé à aller faire un défilé en Europe pendant environs deux semaines."

Les filles se mirent à chuchotter entre elles. Evidemment, un canon comme Shiki était forcément très prit pour ce genre de chose. Ce qu'ils trouvaient étrange, c'était que Rima n'était pas avec lui. Pourtant ils avaient l'air de travailler dans la même agence et ils faisaient souvent des séances ensemble. Mais cette fois elle ne l'avait pas suivit. Peut-être que c'était un défilé réservé aux hommes ?

Les discussions et les questions se poursuivirent tandis que les vampires passaient leur chemin. Ils entrèrent dans l'académie et suivirent les cours du mieux qu'ils purent. Entre temps, Shiki avait déjà essayé d'appeller trois fois, sans que jamais personne ne réponde. Il avait fini par se fâcher et avait décidé de laisser tomber pour ce soir. Sa mère était assise sur un large fauteuil à côté d'une fenêtre. Elle regardait dehors d'un air absent. Elle n'était plus dans le monde réel, ses yeux voyaient au-delà du jardin. Ils étaient perdus dans un autre monde, totalement imaginaire et paisible. Shiki n'aimait pas voir sa mère dans cet état. Mais d'un côté, c'était dans ces moments là qu'elle semblait la plus paisible. Loin de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, et de tout ce qu'elle vivait au quotidien. Shiki fini par s'assoupir sur le canapé dans lequel il était allongé. Cette journée pleine d'émotions l'avait épuisé. Il avait déjà hâte d'être demain. Il demanderait à son chauffeur de l'emmener au centre commercial pour qu'il puisse se divertir.

Lorsque les vampires retournèrent à leur pavillon, Takuma fût intercepté par la jeune fille qui s'occupait du pavillon. Il l'avait souvent croisé lorsqu'elle devait lui apporter des livres ou le prévenir de visites ou de coup de fil de son grand-père. Cette fois, c'était pour une autre nouvelle. Elle avait bien sûr des livres en main qu'elle lui tendit très solennellement. Il la remercia et allait poursuivre son chemin quand elle le retint. Elle était plutôt timide et elle n'avait pas osé le toucher pour lui demander de rester. De toute façon son contact n'aurait rien provoqué en ce qui concernait Takuma.

"Oui ? Ai-je oublié quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il un peu surpris.

"Non, pas du tout. En fait heu... C'est moi qui ait faillit oublier de vous dire. Voila, pendant votre absence, enfin, pendant que vous étiez en cours, Monsieur Shiki a appelé ici. Il n'a pas laissé de message cependant et je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. En tout cas, il a appellé trois fois."

"Oh. Bien. Et pourquoi me dites-vous ça à moi ?" demanda-t-il visiblement surpris.

"Eh bien... Parce que vous êtes le vice-président et que par conséquent vous êtes plus disponible que le président Kuran. Il est probablement déjà dans sa chambre alors je me suis adressée à vous plutôt que d'aller le déranger."

"Je vois. Vous avez bien fait, j'irais l'en avertir. Sur-ce, bonsoir mademoiselle."

Il la salua et s'éloigna. Pourquoi est-ce que cet idiot n'avait pas laissé de message ? Cela aurait été tellement plus simple. Si au moins il avait précisé qui il avait cherché à joindre. Mais non, cet abruti préfère appeler et raccrocher comme bon lui semble. Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il appelait pendant les heures de cours ? Il le faisait exprès ? Peut-être qu'il regrettait son geste idiot dans cette maudite voiture mais qu'il n'avait pas le cran de le dire. Dans ce cas c'était parfait. Lui aussi il regrettait d'avoir crû à des choses stupides. Vraiment il s'était fait trop d'idée. Il avait laissé sa passion l'emporter sur sa raison. Jamais il n'aurait dû raisonner comme ça. Il aurait dû faire plus attention. Oui, s'il avait fait attention il aurait tout de suite remarqué que Shiki ne voulait que jouer avec lui. Sinon pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait autant de manière pour finalement regretter ? Il était aller trop loin et maintenant il s'en voulait ? Eh bien qu'il s'en veuille ! Il avait deux semaines pour réfléchir à ses idioties, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et lorsqu'il rentrerait, Takuma lui demanderait d'arrêter de le prendre pour son jouet. Comme s'il avait du temps à perdre avec des choses si futiles qui n'aboutissaient à rien. A cause de lui il s'était fait du soucis, il s'était imaginé des choses, et il avait presque fini par y croire ! Heureusement qu'il avait appelé, sinon Takuma n'aurait pas réagit à temps. Il voyait clair dans son petit jeu maintenant. D'abord il avait fait en sorte que Rima tombe amoureuse de lui, ensuite il avait décidé de jouer avec Takuma. Lui qui pensait sincèrement qu'ils étaient amis. C'était des foutaises tout ça ! Cet espèce de petit prétentieux qui ne cessait d'obséder son esprit n'était en fait qu'un espèce de salopard ! Il allait regretter amèrement d'avoir joué comme ça avec lui. Dire qu'il avait faillit y croire... Qu'il voulait y croire... Il avait même aimé être embrassé par lui ! Par ce démocrate pourri gâté qui agissait par caprices. Par ce mec et son incroyable regard si... perçant et si doux et... Merde !

"Shiki Senri a appelé ici pendant que nous étions en cours." dit-il en entrant dans le bureau de Kaname, d'une voix qui trahissait sa colère.

"Et que voulait-il ?" demanda Kaname en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

"Aucune idée. Il n'a pas daigné laisser de message."

"Dans ce cas il rappelera."

"Exactement. Bonsoir Kaname."

"Bonsoir Takuma."

Sur-ce, il sortit aussi rapidement qu'il était entré. Evidemment, il aurait dû faire un effort pour se maitriser, pour cacher la colère qu'il ressentait. Mais il se sentait trahi et blessé. Sa réaction était peut-être excessive, mais il avait la nette impression que Shiki s'était foutu de lui. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'il avait téléphoné sans laisser de message. S'il n'en avait pas laissé, c'était que ce qu'il avait à dire était trop important, trop personnel, trop grave pour être dit à quelqu'un d'autre et simplement transmit. Il avait la conviction que ses appels lui était destinés. Seulement, étant donné qu'il en ignorait la raison il s'imaginait les pires choses. Il n'avait subitement plus envie de parler à Shiki. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Il préférait continuer d'angoisser et de se faire des films plutôt que d'entendre ces mots qu'il redoutait tant. Ce que Shiki avait à lui dire attendrait son retour. Si c'était si important, si essentiel, cela pouvait attendre deux semaines. Pendant au moins deux semaines, il voulait continuer d'espérer, il voulait continuer d'être heureux. Il voulait laisser son esprit divaguer et s'imaginer des tas de choses. Même s'il devait souffrir de certaines pensées, il préférait ne rien concrétiser. Si Shiki regrettait, il prendrait le temps d'y réfléchir. S'il ne regrettait pas, il prendrait le temps d'être sûr de lui. Dans les deux cas, l'attente valait mieux qu'un appel téléphonique bidon. C'est sûrement plus facile de dire les choses par téléphone, mais c'est plus honnête de les dire en face. Et Shiki avait interêt à être honnête ! Quoiqu'il lui dise, il s'y serait préparé. Pour l'instant c'était trop tôt, il ne voulait rien entendre. Il se contenterait juste de penser, de s'imaginer... de rêver...


	6. C'était une erreur

**_Voila enfin le sixieme chapitre! désolée pour l'attente ^^ Bon je viens de faire mon premier lemon donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si il y a des choses à améliorer! Bonne lecture :) n'oubliez pas les reviews!!_**

Obsessions sanguinaires.

_**Chapitre 6 : C'était une erreur.**_

Cela faisait maintenant quatres jours que Shiki avait quitté l'académie. Il appelait tous les jours pour prendre des nouvelles de ses compagnons mais ne recevait que de brèves paroles. La jeune fille qui s'occupait de l'académie était trop occupée pour se permettre de bavarder toute la journée. Il n'avait demandé qu'une ou deux fois à parler à Takuma. Chaque fois elle trouvait une excuse pour éviter la conversation. Elle ne faisait pas ça de son plein gré, Takuma lui avait expressément demandé de ne pas le mettre en contact avec Shiki, quoi qu'il dise. Elle ne lui avait demandé aucune explication sur cette étrange requête, se contentant de trouver des excuses à chaque appel de Shiki. Elle n'était pas du tout en mesure de comprendre la nature compliquée de leur relation. Elle ignorait même jusqu'à leur profonde amitié qui se transformait peu à peu en un sentiment plus fort et plus important.

Elle ignorait également que les choses étaient en train de changer. D'un côté, Shiki voulait parler à Takuma car il lui manquait. Il voulait s'expliquer avec lui, lui dire clairement ce que signifiait son geste. Mais d'un autre côté, il doutait. Il ne savait pas comment avait réagit Takuma ni dans quel état il était en ce moment et ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir s'expliquer le faisait douter et le rendait anxieux. Quand à Takuma, le fait de découvrir des nouveaux sentiments totalement insoupçonnés pour son compagnon de chambre le destabilisait. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et cela lui faisait peur. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il avait commencé à baisser sa garde, mais l'appel de Shiki l'avait désarçonné. Il ignorait la raison de son appel et il craignait d'entendre les mots qu'ils redoutaient. Il ne voulait pas entendre Shiki avoir des regrets pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas l'entendre lui dire qu'il était satisfait de son attitude. Il commençait à douter sincèrement de l'attitude de Shiki et le fait de refuser ses appels n'arrangeait en rien sa crainte.

Takuma était allongé sur son lit, attendant le début des cours avec une certaine lassitude. Ce n'était pas aussi drôle sans Shiki. Shiki... Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il pensait sans cesse à lui, et cela lui faisait mal. Il lui manquait réellement. La vaste chambre blanche semblait tellement vide. Hormis les quelques cadres qui ornais les murs, les deux lits et les tables de travail le reste était vide de toute présence ou de toute châleur. Les jours lui paraissaient interminables. Ils passaient à une telle lenteur que ça en devenait engoissant. Il pensait tellement au temps qui lui restait avant de voir Shiki que les heures se matérialisaient presques devant lui. Le temps passait trop lentement, et la distance devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Vraiment quel idiot il avait été d'avoir mordu Yuki ! Si seulement il avait fait un effort pour retourner au pavillon sans la traquer... Vraiment Takuma ne comprenait pas ce qu'il trouvait à Shiki, il était vraiment trop bête.

Il soupira et se tourna sur le côté, face à la porte. D'ici quelques minutes ou moins, Kaname allait entrer dans sa chambre pour lui annoncer le début des cours. Non, il ne se sentait pas le courage de rester là à attendre. Il ne supportait plus d'attendre. Il ne faisait que ça depuis quatre jours, c'était déjà trop. Rassemblant son courage il se redressa et s'assit sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans ses mains. L'absence de Shiki lui pesait, il se sentait seul, vide. Il soupira derechêf et se leva. Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte et l'ouvrit à une lenteur affligeante. Du même pas lourd et sans volonté il se rendit dans la grande salle du rez-de-chaussé. Il était encore une fois seul. Les autres vampires n'étaient pas là. Chose normale étant donné qu'il avait dix minutes d'avances. Il alla s'installer sur un des fauteuils, n'ayant pas assez de volonté pour rester debout plus longtemps.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna. Au bout de la troisième intonnation la jeune fille aux lunettes décrocha. Takuma n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la conversation pour savoir que c'était Shiki. Il n'y avait que lui pour appeler à ces heures là. Dans la pièce à côté, il vit la jeune fille se mordre la lèvre et lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Elle posa sa main sur le téléphone pour empêcher son interlocuteur de l'entendre et murmura :

"Mr Shiki désire vous parler, que dois-je lui répondre ?"

Takuma soupira. Cette jeune fille était décidément bien écervelée. Elle avait si peu d'imagination.

"Dîtes-lui tout simplement que je ne veux pas lui parler." répondit-il indifférent.

La jeune fille acquiesça et transmit le message. A la tête qu'elle faisait, Takuma devina que Shiki ne l'avait pas bien prit. Tant pis pour lui ! Ça lui apprendra à se moquer de lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce qui lui plaisait comme ça, sans en assumer les conséquences. La jeune fille raccrocha, où plutôt Shiki lui raccrocha au nez. Elle soupira et posa le combiné puis elle se dirigea vers Takuma.

"Je ne veux pas me mêler de vos histoires Mr Ichijô, mais vraiment je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous refusez de lui parler. Vous avez l'air mal depuis qu'il est partit, son absence semble vous pesez, et pourtant vous ne voulez pas être en contact avec lui. Je trouve cela étrange..."

Takuma lui sourit gentiment.

"Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de comprendre. J'ai mes raisons pour refuser ses coups de fil croyez-moi. Ne vous occupez pas de ça d'accord ? Vous avez déjà suffisament de travail comme ça."

"Bien Monsieur. A propos, j'ai reçu plusieurs livre que vous aviez commandés, dois-je les porter dans votre chambre ?"

"Merci mais je vais le faire moi-même."

Elle s'inclina et s'en alla rapidement, puis elle revint avec une montagne de livre. Takuma sourit maladroitement. Il avait oublié qu'il avait commandé tout ça. Il prit la pile dans ses bras et essaya tant bien que mal de la garder en équilibre.

"Merci." dit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Monter les escaliers avec tous ces livres ne fût pas l'étape la plus difficile. C'était une fois qu'il avait tout posé sur sa table et qu'il avait regardé ce qu'il avait commandé que ce fut plus dur. Parmis ses romans se trouvaient des magazines, et parmis ces magazines il y en avait qui parlaient de Shiki. Il était toujours en première de couverture. Dans les pages qui suivaient, les journalistes faisaient l'éloge de son incroyable beauté, de son tempérament doux et mystérieux. Ils exposaient ses défauts et ses qualités, faisaient des hypothèses sur les éventuelles petites amies qu'il pouvait avoir. Celle qui revenait le plus souvent était Rima Toya, évidemment puisqu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Son amour pour lui n'avait échappé à personne, et ils se plaisaient à dire que c'était réciproque. Ils ne connaissaient rien de Shiki. Non, personne ne le connaissait aussi bien que lui. Lui il savait tout de son comportement, il l'avait vu sous ses meilleurs jours comme sous ses plus mauvais. Il avait vu ce regard si douloureux qu'il avait lorsqu'il était triste ou qu'il regrettait quelque chose. Il savait à quel point il pouvait être doux et tendre, tout comme il pouvait s'emporter et tout fracasser. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il évoquait son envie de sang. Lui il connaissait sa vraie nature, pas eux. Il connaissait Shiki par coeur et il aurait démenti toutes ces conquêtes imaginaires s'il avait voulut. Car ce n'était pas envers toutes ces filles qu'il avait pareilles attentions, c'était envers lui. Ce n'étaient pas elles qu'il avait embrassées, mais lui !

"Stupides journalistes... Si seulement vous saviez qui il est..."

Il murmura ces paroles sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il avait dit tout haut ce qu'il avait pensé, rien de plus. Personne ne savait qui était Shiki Senri. Personne ne savait ce qu'il ressentait. Et pourtant ils se permettaient de raconter nimporte quoi ! Comment Shiki pouvait-il tolérer ça ? Comment pouvait-il accepter qu'on dise autant de sottises sur son compte ? Jusqu'où était-il près à aller pour qu'on croit à ces racontars... ?

Takuma se mordit la lèvre. Il ne préférait pas le savoir. L'imaginer faire le beau avec une fille à son bras était... douloureux. Il referma les magazines et les envoya sous son lit, puis il redescendit les escaliers. Quelques vampires étaient présent maintenant. Les cours allaient débuter. Il aurait enfin de quoi se changer les idées et l'espace de quelques heures il pourrait penser à autre chose qu'à Shiki.

**Du côté de Shiki :**

_"Désolée, il ne veut pas vous parler."_

Cette phrase ne cessait de résonner dans son esprit. Malgré le sens évident de ces paroles, il ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait. Comment ça il ne voulait pas lui parler ? Et pourquoi ? Cette godiche n'avait même pas été capable de le lui dire.

_"Je ne sais pas. Il m'a juste demandé de vous transmettre le message. Je suis désolée Mr Shiki."_

Shiki se prit la tête entre les mains. Décidément il enchainait les échecs ces temps-ci. D'abord il avait mordu Yuki, ensuite il avait blessé Zero qui l'avait à son tour blessé, et ça avait tout déclanché. Il s'était alors amusé à embrasser Takuma dans le cou, puis sur le front et il avait continué ainsi jusqu'à être assez courageux pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Au fond de lui il savait qu'il avait bien fait, il ne regrettait pas son geste, c'était tellement agréable ! Mais vu le comportement de Takuma, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre plus longtemps, pour qu'il soit plus certain de ses sentiments et qu'il ne soit pas autant surpris.

Pourtant il lui avait semblé que ça ne l'avait pas dérangé, où peut-être que c'est ce qu'il se forçait à croire. Il était sûr de lui mais voilà, Takuma avait carrément refusé de lui parler. C'était incompréhensible ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ? Il ne voulait pas entendre ses explications ? Où bien est-ce qu'il ne voulait carrément plus avoir aucun contact avec lui ? Peut-être qu'il était allé trop loin, trop vite. Takuma n'avait probablement pas les mêmes sentiments que lui. Il était sûrement dégoûté de son comportement. C'était une explication plus que plausible. Il n'avait aucune raison de refuser ses appels, sauf s'il voulait couper définitivement les ponts. C'était la seule explication pour Shiki. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Takuma craignait l'entendre dire qu'il regrettait. Pour lui, c'était fini. Takuma ne voulait pas de lui, il le lui avait clairement fait comprendre. Pourtant, même en sachant ça, c'était si dur de renoncer... Il l'aimait, il le savait. Il n'aimerait que lui, toujours. Seulement son amour n'était pas réciproque et ça lui déchirait le coeur.

Enervé, il envoya le téléphone s'écraser dans le mur en face de lui. Il grimaça. Sa mère n'allait pas être contente. Tant pis, il en acheterait un autre. Il fallait qu'il sorte de toute façon, il devait se changer les idées. Tout ce qu'il avait redouté venait de prendre forme. S'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre, il pouvait essayer d'atténuer sa peine. Il se leva, en soupirant, et alla ramasser les débris de téléphone. Il les mit dans sa poubelle et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Par les grandes fenêtres du salon, on pouvait voir que la nuit avait déjà débutée. Il avait donc toute la nuit pour essayer d'oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Sa mère était assise sur un fauteuil, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Shiki s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Il lui caressa les cheveux, elle ne tourna cependant pas la tête vers lui.

"Maman ?" chuchota-t-il près de son oreille. "Je vais sortir ce soir. Il faut que j'achète un nouveau téléphone et j'ai besoin de m'amuser un peu et de me changer les idées. Tu ne seras pas toute seule, il y a tout tes domestiques, d'accord ?"

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contenta d'hocher à peine la tête. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe, puis sur le front et se leva. Sa main s'attarda sur sa joue. La vie qu'elle avait était tellement triste. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir la soulager. Cependant il était impuissant, et il se sentait coupable. Sa mère appuya sa tête contre sa main. Il sourit et partit en demandant au chauffeur de préparer la voiture.

"Où allons-nous Monsieur ?" demanda-t-il une fois Shiki installé à l'arrière.

"Au magasin d'abord. Je dois remplacer le téléphone que j'ai cassé."

Le chauffeur sourit et démarra. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shiki était dans les rayons du magasin, hésitant entre plusieurs modèles de téléphone. Evidemment, confidentialité oblige, il portait un chapeau et des lunettes noir pour essayer de se dissimuler un peu. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être harcelé par une bande de fans hystériques, surtout pas aujourd'hui. Après quelques minutes d'intense réflexion, il opta pour le même modèle que celui qu'il avait brisé. Il sortit du magasin sans problème et retourna à sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se débarassa de ses accessoires et soupira.

"A la maison Monsieur ?"

"Non. Plutôt dans une discothèque ou un bar. Quelque chose de peu connu mais où il y a assez de monde pour passer innaperçu."

"Hmm je vois. Je connais un petit bar, qui ressemble plus à une petite discothèque, à vingt minutes d'ici. C'est un endroit où les gens sont tous des habitués mais ils ne font guère attention aux autres. Vous y serez tranquille Monsieur."

"Bien, allons-y alors."

Le chauffeur démarra, et vingt minutes plus tard Shiki était arrivé devant le bar-discothèque. C'était en effet quelque chose de discret, seule une petite ensègne lumineuse sur le côté indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un bar. _The Heaven_, c'était le nom du bar. Un nom un peu étrange pour un bar d'ailleurs. Shiki remit son accoutrement et entra. La musique résonnait dans les enceintes, les gens dansaient et chantaient. Près du bar il y avait quelques personnes qui sirotaient un verre. Personne ne fit attention à lui lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le bar. Son chauffeur avait raison, il allait être tranquille ici. Il s'installa sur un siège et s'accouda au comptoir. Un jeune serveur s'avança vers lui.

"Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il avec une voix incroyablement sensuelle.

Shiki leva les yeux vers lui et faillit hurler. Après une seconde de réflexion il sourit de sa bétise. Il avait crut que le serveur était Takuma. La ressemblance était tellement forte ! Il avait les cheveux d'une même longueur, juste un peu plus foncés. Il avait les yeux bleus au lieu de les avoir verts et sa peau était un peu plus pâle. Jamais il n'aurait crut ça possible. Son coeur se mit à battre plus rapidement que d'habitude. Soudain, tout le désir qu'il avait pour Takuma venait d'être reporter à ce serveur. Il respira profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Le serveur attendait, patient, avec un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.

"Je vais prendre du saké." finit-il par lâcher.

Le serveur acquiesça et disparut derrière le comptoir. Quelques secondes après il revenait avec une bouteille et un, non deux verres.

"Ça vous dérange si je bois un peu avec vous ?"

"Non." dit-il tout en pensant le contraire.

"Je ne vous ais jamais vu ici. Vous êtes nouveau dans le quartier ?"

"Je n'habite pas là, c'est la première fois que je viens ici."

"Je vois. Ça pose un problème si on se tutoie ?"

"Aucun."

"Je m'apelle Takuya Ichiro. Et toi ?"

"Shiki Senri."

Il se mordit la lèvre. Bon sang il lui ressemblait jusqu'à son nom ! Etait-ce le destin ? Etait-il maudit ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur le seul mec suceptible de lui rapeller ce qu'il tentait d'oublier ?

"Shiki ? Comme le mannequin ?" demanda-t-il.

Il sourit et retira ses lunettes.

"Oui, comme le mannequin." répondit-il en souriant.

Le serveur en resta bouche-bée.

"C'est gênant de dire ça, mais j'ai toutes tes photos et tous les magazines dans lesquels tu es."

"C'est que tu as du goût alors." répondit-il en souriant.

La discussion continua ainsi pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Elle n'était interrompue que par les commandes des autres clients. Chaque fois, le serveur retournait voir Shiki et ils buvaient de plus belle. Au final, ils étaient dans le même état tous les deux. C'était un peu plus gênant pour le serveur car du coup il avait plus de mal à servir les autres. Cependant le bar commençait à se vider, il était donc moins demandé.

"Je finis dans une heure, tu veux bien m'attendre ?" murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Shiki.

"Bien sûr, pas de problème." répondit-il sans réfléchir.

Une heure après, lorsque tout le monde fût partit, Takuya ferma les portes de son bar et verrouilla le tout. Il rejoignit Shiki, d'une démarche mal assurée.

"J'habite juste au-dessus, tu veux monter ?"

Après un bref instant d'hésitation, Shiki accepta. Après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal. Il venait de trouver un Takuma de substitution alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Et puis il n'était plus assez sobre pour réfléchir aux conséquences. Il suivit le beau serveur dans les escaliers, puis dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de détailler son appartement, il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était _lui._ Il était tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais. Pendant qu'il inspectait la chambre, Takuya se glissa derrière lui et posa une main sur le torse de Shiki.

"J'ai envie de toi." murmura-t-il.

Ce fût la parole de trop. Shiki ne tenait plus. Il se retourna et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, avec une férocité mal contenue. Sa langue glissa sur les lèvres de l'autre. La réponse fut immédiate, il ouvrit la bouche laissant entrer la langue de Shiki. Il se mit à explorer sa bouche. Leur langue s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre. Leur souffle se faisait de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus saccadé. Leurs mouvements étaient précipités. Les mains de Shiki parcourèrent le torse de Takuya. Puis, avide, retira le T-shirt l'envoyant dans un coin de la pièce. Takuya fit de même avec le T-shirt de Shiki, puis il le poussa sur le lit. Shiki tomba sur le dos, et Takuya vint se mettre au-dessus de lui. Il commença à lui lêcher le cou et à le mordiller, arrachant des gémissement à son partenaire.

Leur corp étaient mouillés de sueur, dûe à l'alcool et au désir. Ils avaient incroyablement chaud. Shiki fit rouler Takuya pour se retrouver au-dessus et ce fut à son tour de parcourir son corp. Sa peau incroyablement douce était brûlante de désir. Il lui lêcha le téton, le faisant gémir, et se mit à le sucer et à le mordiller pour entendre ses cris. Takuya enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Shiki et s'y accrocha. Il commençait à se cambrer, il voulait que ça aille plus loin. Shiki remonta et emprisonna sa bouche. Il sentit les mains de Takuya taquiner sa virilité et gémit de plaisir. A cet instant il ne pensait plus à rien, et encore moins à Takuma. Il se laissait dominer par son plaisir que son partenaire savait si bien satisfaire.

Takuya déboutonna rapidement son pantalon et il le retira, immité par Shiki. Leurs sexes se frolèrent et ils gémirent de plaisir. Takuya renversa Shiki pour être de nouveau au-dessus et commença un mouvement endiablé de son membre dur contre celui de son partenaire, les faisant hurler de plaisir. La main de Takuya vint saisir le sexe gonflé et tendu à son maximum de Shiki, puis il commença à faire de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Shiki gémissait de plus en plus, il était à bout, il en voulait plus, plus fort, plus vite.

"Haaan Takuya..."

"Quoi ?"

"Je n'en... peux plus..."

Takuya sourit et retira sa main du membre de Shiki pour la remplacer par sa bouche. Shiki agrippa les draps et se cambra. La langue du blond vint titiller doucement son gland, lui arrachant des gémissements qu'il essayait de contenir en se mordant la lèvre. Puis il engloutit le sexe dressé à son maximum, redoublant l'intensité des cris. Il aimait l'entendre gémir, cela l'exitait encore plus. Il fit de délicats mouvements de va et vient, encouragé par les gémissement de Shiki. Celui-ci ne tenait plus, il sentait une intense chaleur dans son bas-ventre, il profitait de chaque parcelle de plaisir qu'il recevait. Soudain son partenaire s'arrêta et il grogna de mécontentement. L'autre sourit et vint l'embrasser doucement. Impatient, Shiki ouvrit la bouche. Mais ce ne fut pas une langue qui y entra, mais un doigt, puis un autre. Shiki ouvrit les yeux un peu effrayé par ce qui se préparait.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferais pas mal."

Il inséra un doigt dans son anus et le fit onduler à l'intérieur, puis il en rentra un deuxième. Shiki ne cessait de gémir, ce qui exitait davantage Takuya. Takuya positionna Shiki à quattre pattes sur le lit. Il continua d'enfoncer ses doigts, faisant Shiki se cambrer de plaisir. Ne tenant plus, il pénétra Shiki. Doucement d'abord, puis il donna un fort coup de reins, qui fit hurler Shiki de plaisir et de douleur en même temps. Il était tellement bien dans cet antre chaud et étroit. Il recommença la pénétration et ils se mirent à crier tous les deux. Il accéléra le rythme, redoublant ses gémissements et ceux du mannequin. A ce moment là, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, lié par le même plaisir, la même envie. Il touchait ce point si sensible qui faisait tellement de bien. Ils frolaient le septième ciel. Takuya donna un dernier coup de reins qui les fit hurler de plaisir et ils jouirent ensemble.

Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux côte à côte. L'un avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage, l'autre avec un air anxieu.

"Waouh... C'était... C'était..." haleta Takuya.

"C'était une erreur." termina Shiki.


	7. On se cache derrière des excuses

**_Bonjour bonjour tout le monde! Alors tout d'abord je tiens a m'excuser pour cette absence impardonnable T_T vraiment pardon! J'ai eu pas mal de prit soucis et ensuite un grand manque d'inspiration! Pardon ça n'arrivera plus! Voici enfin le chapitre 7 que vous attendiez tout! Je vous laisse, bonne lecture! Enjoy and Reviews !!_**

Obsessions sanguinaires.

_**Chapitre 7 : On se cache derrière des excuses.**_

"Pardon?" demanda le jeune serveur abasourdi.

"Je t'ai dit que c'était une erreur." répéta Shiki vide de toute émotion.

"Tu... Tu te fous de ma gueule c'est ça ? Tu me fais marcher la !"

"Pas du tout... On aurait jamais dû coucher ensemble. C'était une erreur, une stupide erreur..."

**Une heure plus tard :**

_« Oui c'était une erreur... Comment ais-je pu me laisser abusé comme ça ? Je suis trop bete...»_

Cela faisait environs trois quart d'heure que Shiki marchait sans but dans les ruelles sombre du quartier qui entourait le bar. La pluie était dense et lourde, mais Shiki ne semblait meme pas la remarquer. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait considérer ce qu'il venait de faire comme autre chose qu'une erreur. Il s'était laissé entrainer par l'alcool et par cette envie incontrolable de se retrouver avec Takuma. Il en avait trouvé un qui lui ressemblait et il s'était laissé aller. Mais maintenant il se sentait mal. Quelque chose en lui le dégoutait profondément. Peut etre parce qu'il aurait aimé que sa premiere fois ce soit avec Takuma et non un parfait inconnu. Peut etre parce qu'il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait abusé de son charme juste pour satisfaire une envie. Peut etre parce qu'il avait fait du mal a cet homme, sans le vouloir certes, mais le mal était fait maintenant. La discussion qu'ils avaient eu après avait été... orageuse. Takuya lui en voulait, c'était légitime. Et Shiki ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir joué comme ça avec lui. Même si ce n'était pas son but premier, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, il l'avait profondément blessé. Il soupira en se remémorant la scène...

****Flash Back, P.O.V. Shiki :****

"Pas du tout... On aurait jamais dû coucher ensemble. C'était une erreur, une stupide erreur..." c'était les seuls mots que j'avais été capable de lui dire.

Je savais que j'étais en train de lui faire du mal, mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais fait une connerie, il fallait que j'assume. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se faire de faux espoirs, tout en sachant que ce que voulait mon coeur était beaucoup plus important que cette nuit passée avec lui.

"Si tu considères ça comme une erreur, explique moi pourquoi tu as couché avec moi ? Si je ne représentais rien pour toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu es monté chez moi ? Pourquoi tout ça si au final ça ne représente rien a tes yeux ?" me demanda-t-il completement perdu.

Que pouvais-je lui répondre ? Désolé, j'étais en mal d'amour et tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui que j'aime ? Il n'aurait pas compris et ça n'aurait fait qu'aggraver la situation. En même temps, lui dire que j'avais fait ça juste pour le fun ça n'aurait pas été mieux. Moi aussi a ce moment là j'étais perdu. Il souffrait visiblement de cette trahison. Il ne me pardonnerait jamais d'avoir joué avec lui et avec ses sentiments. La rancoeur et la peine qu'il ressent, je peux les comprendre. Après tout, moi aussi je me suis fait rejeté par l'être aimé. Mais comment lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal ? Comment lui expliquer que je suis juste trop bête pour me controler lorsque je vais mal ? Comment faire pour qu'il ne m'en veuille pas ? Comment lui dire tout ça sans le briser ? C'est trop compliqué... J'ai tout foiré. Je n'aurais tout simplement jamais dû accepter de boire autant, ni de monter chez lui... Stupide vampire que tu es... Ta mère aurait honte si elle te voyait...

En proie a un conflit intérieur, je me pris la tete dans mes mains. C'était un cauchemard, je finirais par me réveiller... Une chose pareil n'arrive que dans les mauvais rêves... C'est ce que je voulais croire. Mais je ne pouvais pas échapper à la réalité.

"Excuse moi... Je... Je suis vraiment désolé... Takuya."

Des paroles aussi lamentables n'avaient absolument aucun pouvoir, pourtant c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire. M'excuser de l'avoir utilisé, puis blessé.

"Arretes ! Ne t'excuse surtout pas ! C'est la pire chose que tu puisses faire ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre avoir des regrets Shiki... Je n'en ai pas moi. Je suis juste dégouté que tu ais agit comme ça, simplement a cause de l'alcool... J'aurais aimé... qu'entre nous il y ait plus, beaucoup plus que ça..."

"C'est quelque chose que je ne peux t'accorder... Désolé. Et si toi tu n'as pas de regrets, tant mieux. Moi je me sens mal. Mal d'avoir joué avec toi, mal d'avoir profité de toi... Mal de t'avoir utilisé pour oublier... Mal de..."

*Zbaf*

Une gifle cinglante venait de s'abattre sur ma joue, la rendant rouge et brulante. Automatiquement ma main vint se poser sur l'endroit de la douleur qu'on venait de m'infliger. C'était légitime. J'avais agit, et je continuais d'agir comme un abruti. Plus j'essayais de bien faire, et plus je m'enfonçais...

"Désolé. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte maintenant." déclarais-je d'un ton morne.

"Alors c'est comme ça hein ? Tu es ce genre de mec ? Du genre a aller dans un bar, draguer un mec pour te le tapper et le laisser en plant après ? C'est comme ça que tu fonctionne Shiki ?"

"Crois ce que tu veux si ça peut t'aider..."

"Mais bordel t'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Si tu as décidé de coucher avec moi, c'est pour une raison non ? Y'avais forcément autre chose que du sex !"

Dans le mile! Sauf que ça tu ne le sauras jamais Takuya. Si je devais t'avouer que j'avais fait ça simplement parce que tu me rapellais un autre, tu le prendrais encore plus mal. Je t'ai deja assez fait souffrir comme ça, je ne t'infligerais pas plus de douleur.

"Si. Il n'y avait que ça. Et l'alcool aussi. Je me suis laissé emporté c'est tout. N'essayes pas de trouver d'explication, il n'y en a pas. J'ai fait une erreur, contente toi de ça. Et déteste moi si ça t'aide a oublier."

"Je ne pourrais jamais te détester Shiki ! Je t'aime !"

Non... Ne dis pas ça... Ne dis pas ça avec le meme visage qu'Ichijo !

"Adieu."

Ce fut la dernière parole qu'il entendit de moi. Je m'enfuis de chez lui aussi vite que possible. Lui il continuait de m'incendier pendant que je m'enfuyais... Idiot. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour me sentir mal...

****Fin du Flash Back.****

Après quelques heures de marche, il se decida a rentrer. Il avait marché longtemps dans les ruelles, il avait même probablement tourné en rond. Mais le fait était qu'il était perdu. Il ne savait plus du tout dans quelle direction il devait marcher pour retourner à sa voiture. Il ne savait meme pas si son chauffeur l'avait attendu, étant donné les heures qui étaient passées. De plus, lorsqu'il était sortit de chez Takuya, il était sortit par la porte de derrière, dons danc la ruelle parallèle a celle où se trouvait son chauffeur. Il ne savait pas du tout où il était. Non pas que ça l'inquiétait, s'il se faisait aggresser il était largement apte a se défendre. Mais ça le contrariait. Il aurait aimé rentrer rapidement pour se reposer. Le jour n'allait pas tarder a se lever, et il n'avait aucune envie de passer sa 'nuit' dehors. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, aucun moyen donc de demander son chemin. Comme quoi, meme les vampires n'ont pas toujours un bon sens de l'orientation.

Shiki commençait serieusement à se lasser de la situation. Il était trempé et fatigué. Il continua de chercher sa voiture, essayant de refaire le trajet inverse. C'était difficile étant donné qu'il avait marché sans faire attention où il allait. Finalement, lorsque le soleil commença à se lever, il réussit a retrouver son chauffeur. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis cette nuit. Shiki sourit de soulagement. Il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir compter sur ses domestiques. Il entra dans la voiture.

"Excusez mon retard. Je me suis égaré en me promenant."

"Vous avez passé une bonne soirée Monsieur ?" demanda le chauffeur tout en démarrant.

"Excellente ! Mais j'ai hate de retrouver mon lit."

"Bien, je me dépêche."

Il accéléra vivement et Shiki pu aller se coucher. Il s'endormit presque aussi tôt et ne pensa plus a rien. Enfin, il songea seulement a une chose avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Il pensa a celui qui faisait battre son coeur...

**Le soir venu :**

Shiki se réveilla avec un mal de tête désagréable. Il soupira. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça. Ce mal de crane l'obligeait forcément à se rapeller ce qui s'était passé la veille, et il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça. Il voulait oublier, mettre ça dans un coin de sa tête et ne plus y toucher. Il se leva, non sans quelques difficultés, et descendit chercher quelque chose pour calmer son mal de tête. En ouvrant sa boite de Blood Tablets il se rendit compte qu'il allait être bientot a cours. Probablement même avant de rentrer au Pavillon de la Lune. Dans ce cas là, ça serait... problematique. Il n'avait aucune envie d'etre obligé de boire le sang des humains, ni encore moins celui de sa mère. Bien sûr ça ne l'aurait pas dérangée car elle avait pour habitude de boire le sang de son fils lors de ses rares visites et elle aurait voulu inverser les rôles pour payer sa dette. Mais Shiki avait toujours refusé de lui boire son sang. Ce n'était pas a elle de l'aider, mais l'inverse. Il ne se serait jamais pardonné de lui voler sa 'vie'. Elle était tout pour lui, jamais il ne pourrait lui voler ne serait-ce qu'une goutte.

Il se dirigea vers le salon. Sa mère était là, à sa place habituelle dans son canapé. Elle fixait encore et toujours l'horizon, dans une immobilité parfaite. Shiki s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête.

"Maman, tu pourrais au moins te coiffer tu sais ?" murmura-t-il tendrement.

Elle se retourna vers lui et sourit. Elle semblait être consciente en cet instant. Shiki sourit chaleureusement. Il aimait lorsque sa mère était lucide, même si ça ne durait jamais très longtemps.

"Ne bouge pas." murmura-t-il.

Il s'éloigna pour attraper une brosse et entreprit de coiffer sa mère. Elle se laissait faire. Elle aussi aimait que son fils prenne soin d'elle. Les rares moments de lucidité qu'elle avait, elle les avaient grace a lui. Lui qui prenait si bien soin d'elle et qui l'aimait de tout son coeur.

"Tu es rentré tard hier n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui maman. Je suis sortit m'amuser un peu." répondit-il doucement.

"C'est bien Senri. Je suis contente que tu t'amuse."

"La prochaine fois tu viendras avec moi, d'accord ?"

Elle sourit avec un air résigné.

"Tu sais bien que c'est impossible Senri. Même ici je ne sais jamais quand je redeviendrais léthargique. Je ne controle rien je ne peux pas me permettre de sortir..."

Ces mots étaient autant difficiles à prononcer qu'à entendre. Shiki grimaça. Il aurait tellement voulut pouvoir aider sa mère. Il aurait tellement aimé lui rendre la vie qu'_il _lui avait arraché... A cause de _lui_ elle n'était meme pas consciente la moitié du temps. Son existance - autrefois celle d'un star adorée de tous - était réduite à un unique canapé et à une contemplation inconsciente du vide. C'était sa seule occupation avec les repas et le sommeil. Elle n'était jamais assez consciente pour donner des ordres corrects à ses domestiques. C'est eux qui s'occupaient d'elle quand Shiki n'était pas là. Il leur était extremement reconnaissant. Savoir que sa mère n'était pas seule, qu'elle était entourée de gens pret à tout pour elle le rassurait. C'était uniquement grace à ça qu'il pouvait aller à l'académie sans s'inquiéter, sans s'en vouloir de la laisser. Il avait conscience que sa présence lui apportait beaucoup. Elle était beaucoup plus lucide lorsqu'il était présent à ses côtés. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas rester près d'elle tout le temps. D'ailleurs elle ne voulait pas qu'il sacrifie sa vie pour elle. Il devait vivre et profiter, pour eux. Vivre ce qu'elle ne pouvait maintenant plus vivre.

"Voila, tes cheveux sont brossés. Avoue que tu es plus jolie comme ça !" lança-t-il d'un ton enthousiaste.

Elle se contenta de sourire et de hocher la tête. Puis elle commença à se tordre les doigts, machinalement, comme si elle était stressée ou mal à l'aise. Shiki le remarqua.

"Maman ? Ça va ?" demanda-t-il un peu inquiet qu'elle retombe deja dans sa léthargie.

"Oui... Oui. J'ai... juste soif... Tu veux bien donner un peu de ton sang à ta mère, Senri ?"

Il lui sourit et déboutonna sa chemise qu'il dégagea au niveau de son cou et son épaule. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, comme si elle hésitait. En réalité, elle s'en voulait toujours de devoir boire le sang de son propre fils. Elle s'en voulait d'etre dépendante de lui et de devoir l'utiliser. Et puis... dans le sang de son fils, il y avait aussi _son _sang, et ça la dégoutait de devoir le boire. Elle enfonça ses crocs dans son cou. Il grimaça brièvement. Elle ne l'avait pas ménagé en le mordant, elle devait vraiment être au bord de la rupture... Shiki aussi s'en voulait. A cause de lui, sa mère dépendait en partit de son sang. Il imaginait à quel point c'était dur pour elle lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Elle lui en voulait surement de l'avoir rendue dépendante. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, il avait été obligé de lui offrir lors de sa première crise. Il avait tellement eu peur de la perdre... Et depuis elle avait régulièrement besoin de son sang. Lorsqu'il n'était pas là, elle devait surement se contenter de Blood Tablets.

Après avoir fini de boire, elle s'essuya la bouche et Shiki s'essuya le cou. Elle ne le regardait pas, se contentant de regarder le sol. Il lui releva doucement le menton et lui sourit.

"Ne t'en fais pas, maman. Je ne t'en veux pas."

"Je suis désolée Senri. Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas de mon sang ? Ca rembourserait une partie de ma dette ! Ca m'aiderait à me sentir mieux ! Je te vole ta vie Senri ! Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire ça..."

"Chut..." murmura-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Tu ne me voles rien du tout, c'est moi qui te l'offre. Tu es ma mère c'est normal. C'est plutot moi qui devrais m'excuser de t'avoir rendue dépendante de mon sang... Je suis désolé maman."

Elle lui sourit gentiment et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

"Je t'aime Senri."

"Je t'aime aussi, maman."

Il lui caressa doucement la joue tandis qu'elle lui caressait la main. Ces rares moments de tendresse qu'ils s'accordaient étaient extremement précieux pour eux, car ils savaient qu'ils ne dureraient pas longtemps. Elle pouvait rechuter et se renfermer dans sa bulle à tout moment. A cet instant là, il ne serait plus rien à ses yeux. A peine plus existant que le mobilier autour d'elle. Elle ne le regarderait plus, se contentant de fixer droit devant elle. Son ame n'appartiendrait alors plus à ce monde, mais serait deja bien loin au pays des rêves. Shiki en avait conscience. Ces moments avec sa mère étaient plus importants que tout. Les rares moments où elle était lucide, elle reprenait son rôle et sa place de mère. Leur relation ne ressemblait pas à celle d'une mère et d'un fils lorsqu'elle était inconsciente. Il avait plutot l'impression de s'occuper d'un animal malade. Incapable de le comprendre ou de le regarder. C'était douloureux pour lui, et davantage pour elle lorsqu'elle se réveillait. Elle prenait alors conscience de son absence pour son fils, et de tout le mal que cela pouvait lui faire. Et elle s'en voulait. Elle regrettait de le priver de sa mère et de l'affection dont il avait besoin.

Ce que craignait Shiki arriva, bien trop tôt à son gout. Les doigts de sa mère arrêtèrent d'effleurer sa main. Son bras resta immobile sur ses genoux, et elle ne frissonait plus lorsqu'il lui caressait le visage. Il retint un soupire. Elle venait de ressombrer. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à la laisser. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas conscience, il avait l'impression qu'elle lui en voudrait s'il la laissait. Cependant il devait appeller l'académie, il devait parler a Takuma même s'il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il accepte de lui parler. Il se leva doucement, en prenant soin d'allonger sa mère qui ne réagit même pas.

"Je vais passer un coup de fil maman je reviens." murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il se dirigea dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit et attrapa le telephone au passage. Il composa rapidement le numéro de l'académie et attendit. Il savait qu'il devait trouver quelque chose pour parler a Takuma. Mais il savait qu'en lui demandant normalement ça ne marcherait pas. Lorsque la jeune fille décrocha il eut juste le temps de trouver un prétexte.

"Passez-moi le vice président Ichijo s'il vous plait. C'est urgent."

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire. Mais en utilisant ce genre de formulation il y avait des chances que Takuma accepte de lui parler. Après tout c'était son role de répondre aux appels urgents. Il attendit puis il y eut un bruit étrange dans le combiné, un soupire et enfin _sa _voix :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent, Shiki ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix froide et distante qui n'échappa pas a son interlocuteur.

"Je... J'avais besoin de te parler, Ichijo." répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

"Ah oui ? Et bien moi je n'ai pas le temps, désolé."

"Attends ! Takuma s'il te plais !"

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda-t-il en soupirant.

"Je... A propos de ce qui s'est passé à mon départ..." il rougit en se remémorant la scène, et il devinait que Takuma était dans le même état.

"Je ne veux pas en parler Shiki." répondit-il gêné.

"Pourquoi ? Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer !"

"M'expliquer quoi ? C'est clair non ? Tu t'es amusé avec moi et maintenant tu regrettes ! Mais... je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu as des regrets Shiki..."

Ce discours avait un désagréable gout de deja vu. Il avait l'impression de revivre la même scene qu'avec Takuya. Est-ce que ça se finirait pareil ? Il en doutait. Jamais Takuma ne lui annoncerait qu'il l'aime.

"C'est ce que tu en as conclu Ichijo ? Tu penses que j'ai juste joué avec toi et que je regrette mon geste ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses au fond de toi ?" demanda Shiki.

"Je... Je sais pas..."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'a chacun de mes appels tu as refusé de me parler ? Tu m'en veux de t'avoir embrassé ?"

"Je... Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que... j'arrive pas a comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça."

"C'est pourtant simple non ? Ca me semble évident, Takuma."

"Bah éclaire moi alors parce que moi je ne vois pas."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ressentis quand je t'ai embrassé ?"

"Pardon ? Mais rien! Absolument rien !" répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

"Tu es sur ?"

"Je... Ca m'a fait bizarre. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour toi ! Tu as juste voulu me tester ou je ne sais quelle autre bétise !"

"Désolé si c'est l'impression que ça t'a donné. Takuma, je n'ai pas joué avec toi. Je ne regrettes pas ce que j'ai fait parce que..."

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il hésitait. Il n'était pas sur que Takuma était prêt a entendre ça, mais il devait lui dire. Il devait mettre les choses au clair. Au moins s'il savait à quoi réfléchir, il serait moins perdu.

"J'ai fait ça parce que je t'aime Takuma."

De l'autre côté, on raccrochait le combiné avec précipitation.


	8. Réflexions et révélations

**_Hey! Me revoila de nouveau! Oui je sais, j'ai des absences vraiment très longues mais étant donné que j'ai changé d'adresse mail, je ne pouvais plus recevoir d'alertes sur mes histoires. Mais je dois avouer que vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont donné envie de continuer mon histoire! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre (ne me blâmez pas pour la fin pitié! J'essayerais de poster le neuvieme le plus vite possible afin de ne pas trop vous faire attendre :p) sur ce, Enjoy and Reviews!_**

**_(n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont les meilleurs amis des auteurs! Savoir que son histoire plait et qu'une suite est réclamée rebooste vraiment a fond! Alors lachez vous!)_**

Obsessions sanguinaires.

_**Chapitre 8 : Réflexions et révélations.**_

_"J'ai fait ça parce que je t'aime, Takuma."_

A ces mots, Takuma avait rapidement raccroché le téléphone et était devenu rouge écarlate. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il était devenu fou ou quoi ? De quel droit est-ce qu'il se permettait de lui dire une chose si... invraisemblable ? Il pensait sûrement qu'il suffisait qu'il appelle, qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait pour que les choses s'arrangent ? C'était donc si simple que ça pour lui ? Comment pouvait-t-il être à ce point détaché de la situation ? C'était vraiment nimporte quoi... Lui qui se tourmentait depuis des jours, la solution serait en fait si simple ? Impossible ! C'était encore un de ses jeux, il n'y avait que cette explication de valable. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui... Il ne _devait_ pas l'être. Après tout, c'était deux hommes, et deux hommes ne tombent pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Au pire, ils pouvaient être très proches, aussi proches que leur permettaient leur amitié, mais en aucun cas ces sentiments ne pouvaient être plus fort que ça. C'était illogique... Ca ne pouvait pas être ça...

Takuma soupira et se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils de la Grande Salle. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, en proie à un conflit intérieur bien plus terrible que les autres. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, il avait besoin d'y penser calmement. Mais avec l'approche des cours, cela n'allait pas être évident. Tant pis pour les cours, il les louperaient cette fois-ci. Il se leva et remonta vivement les escaliers. Il se dirigea directement vers la chambre de Kaname. Il ne pouvait décemment pas aller en cours dans cette état. Il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa doucement à la porte.

"Oui ?" demanda Kaname d'une voix calme.

"Heu... Président Kuran, Kaname... Je... Je ne me sens pas très bien ce soir. Je pense que je vais rester dans ma chambre, si tu me le permet évidemment."

"Takuma Ichijo qui loupe les cours ? C'est un fait plutot rare."

"Oui, je suis désolé. Mais vraiment, ce soir je ne me sens pas d'y aller..." soupira-t-il.

"Que t'arrives-t-il ?" demanda Kaname plus par curiosité que par courtoisie.

"Je... C'est personnel, Kaname. Désolé." répondit Takuma en détournant les yeux.

"Bien, je n'insisterais pas. Vas dans ta chambre, je préviendrais les autres de ton absence."

"Merci Kaname."

Celui-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Le mal-être d'Ichijo l'intéressait jusqu'à un certain point, après tout, ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance. Mais s'il refusait de lui révéler quoi que ce soit, il n'avait pas à insister, ni au nom de son rang, ni au nom de leur amitié. Ce qui était privé devait le rester. Et puis de toute façon, il finirait bien par le découvrir un jour...

Takuma retourna donc dans sa chambre, le regard vide et l'esprit en vrac. Il s'allongea sur son lit et soupira longuement. Vraiment, il ne comprenait rien. Ou plutot, il ne voulait rien comprendre. Pourquoi ? Avait-t-il peur ? Peur de quoi ? De Shiki ? Quelle blague...

****Réflexion, P.O.V Ichijo :****

Bon, réfléchissons un instant. Depuis quand cela a-t-il commencé déjà ? Ah oui... Quand je suis tombé de mon lit... Il a eu _ce_ geste et _ce_ regard si... tendre et si doux... Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que mon coeur s'est mit à battre plus fort que d'habitude. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était la première fois qu'il était si gentil avec moi ? Probablement. Il a eu un comportement différent de d'habitude, c'est pour ça que j'ai réagit différemment. Rien de très étonnant, pas la peine de s'attarder là dessus. Mmmh... Il m'a aussi touché la main ce jour là, et j'en ai frissoné. Oui, et alors ? Il avait les doigts froids... Bon ok, c'était pas vraiment à cause de ça. Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Ce n'était qu'un simple contact charnel... Passons... Ensuite, il y a eu_ ce _fameux soir... Quand il m'a embrassé dans le cou. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit d'ailleurs ? Imbécile ! A ce moment aussi, j'ai eu une réaction étrange. Je me suis même mis hors de portée afin qu'il ne recommence pas. D'ailleurs pourquoi cette réaction ? Est-ce que je m'attendais à ce qu'il recommence ? Ridicule... C'était une réaction normale non ? Qu'un homme me touche, ça me perturbe parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose de naturel. Et si ces réactions c'était juste du dégout, de la révulsion ? Mais... dans ce cas pourquoi aurais-je rougit ? C'est incompréhensible... Certes, il est plutot beau garçon, il a un magnifique sourire, des yeux incroyables, une voix si douce... une peau tellement... STOP ! Ne pense pas à ça idiot ! Tu es censé réfléchir calmement.

Je me frappais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place.

Reprenons. Cet imbécile s'est amusé à me tester. Il voulait voir mes réactions non ? C'était juste un jeu pour lui, quoi d'autre sinon ? Je n'arrives pas à croire ses paroles... _"Je t'aime Takuma"_. C'est impossible, vraiment impossible. Et pourtant... Lorsqu'il m'a dit ça, j'ai rougit bien plus que d'habitude. J'ai eu au moins deux ratés, j'ai cru que mon coeur allait lâcher... Idiot ! Il a faillit me tuer ! Grrr... Sale petit con prétentieux ! Ca n'a aucun sens... Et puis, ce n'était peut-être pas le 'je t'aime' auquel je pense, il y a plusieurs façon d'aimer après tout... Bref. Ca ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi je ressens ces choses là. Depuis qu'il n'est plus là, ça s'est calmé. Mais chaque fois que je pense à lui, chaque fois que je revois son visage... Mon ventre se noue et mon coeur s'emballe. Quand il m'a embrassé dans cette voiture, j'ai eu une envie soudaine de le gifler, mais l'envie qui a prit le dessus était tout autre... Et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai reculé. J'avais envie de... _lui_ ? Nimporte quoi ! Tu délires completement mon pauvre Ichijo... Ou alors... Peut-être au contraire suis-je trop dans le vrai pour m'en rendre compte ? Depuis le début, je me borne à croire que tout cela est impossible, que ça ne peut pas être. Et si je réfléchis différemment ? Si j'envisage le contraire ? Si je considères toutes ces choses comme bien réelles, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

Je prit le temps d'envisager les choses une par une, en les considérant comme vraies et très plausibles... Cela ne me prit pas plus de cinq minutes avant d'avoir l'impression que ma tête allait exploser.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Ce que tu peux être chiant Shiki Senri !" avais-je hurlé.

D'ailleurs en y repensant, heureusement qu'il n'y avait plus personne au pavillon, sinon on aurait eu vite fait de me prendre pour un fou. Mais après tout, peut-être que je l'étais ? Qui sait...

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps je restais là, immobile, à envisager toutes les possibilités, à étudier chaque cas un par un. Chaque fois, que je le veuilles ou non, j'arrivais à la même conclusion. Conclusion que j'avais bien du mal à admettre d'ailleurs. Mais si on mettait chaque évenement, chaque réaction de ma part bout à bout, tout devenait très clair. Bien trop clair à mon goût... J'était forcé de l'admettre, même si l'idée me faisait peur, même si je ne le comprenais pas vraiment... Au final, c'était inlassablement la même réponse... Je ne pouvais pas l'admettre, mais il semblait bel et bien que... Oui...

J'étais tout simplement amoureux de _lui_...

"Et merde..." fut la seule parole qui réussi à sortir de ma bouche...

****Fin de la Réflexion.****

**Trois jours plus tard :**

Cela faisait désormais trois jours que Shiki avait révélé ses sentiments à Takuma et celui-ci ne l'avait jamais rappelé. Il n'y avait que deux raisons qui pouvaient expliquer cela : soit il avait les mêmes sentiments, il s'en était rendu compte mais il n'osait pas se l'avouer, ou l'avouer a Shiki; soit ses sentiments n'était pas du tout réciproques et dans ce cas ce serait beaucoup plus compliqué pour Shiki.

Le week end était passé, cela faisait désormais une semaine que Shiki avait quitté l'académie. Il n'en restait plus qu'une... Encore sept jours et il serait de nouveau aux côtés de Takuma. Cette perspective était aussi attrayante que terrifiante. Selon l'évolution de la situation, leurs retrouvailles risquaient d'être étranges, voire compliquées. Il redoutait l'instant où il devrait retourner à l'académie, mais en même temps il était tellement impatient ! Mais avant tout, avant de penser à revoir Ichijo, il fallait d'abord s'assurer de l'état de celui-ci. Et pour ça, rien de tel qu'un bon coup de fil ! L'après midi avait à peine débutée, il dormait sûrement encore, mais Shiki n'y tenais plus. Il voulait entendre sa voix, il voulait connaitre ses réactions, ses sentiments. S'il avait avancé de son coté, c'était parfait, sinon... Il n'avait pas prit la peine de réfléchir à une réponse négative. Non pas qu'il ne l'envisageait pas, simplement que c'était trop douloureux pour lui et qu'il ne saurait ni comment réagir, ni comment s'y prendre.

Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita sur son téléphone. Mais au moment de composer le numéro, il hésita. Il se mit à trembler faiblement. Pourquoi cette soudaine réaction ? De la peur ? Non. Ce serait plus de l'appréhension. Oui, il appréhendait énormément la réponse et le comportement d'Ichijo. Si seulement il avait pu l'avoir en face de lui... Mais cet imbécile ne l'avait même pas appelé pour savoir s'il pouvait venir passer le week end chez lui. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça d'ailleurs ? Bah ! Tant pis pour lui, qu'il rumine seul dans son coin. Cela lui avait donné le week end pour réfléchir et Shiki espérait que cela avait été bénéfique. D'un autre coté, si la réponse de Takuma était négative ? Comment pourrait-il s'en remettre, lui qui l'aimait tant ? Jamais il ne supporterai de se faire rejeter. Ce serait bien trop douloureux pour lui. Mais pourquoi pensait-il à ça maintenant ? Il était si proche ! Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de composer ce fichu numéro. Cependant, ses doigts refusaient de lui obéir. Son esprit était soudainement bloqué par une peur incontrolable. Il allait baisser les bras ? Maintenant ? Non... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire le premier pas ? Certes, il avait attendu tout le week end un appel de Takuma qui n'avait jamais eu lieu, et cela avait eu don de refroidir ses ardeurs, et même de le faire douter. Mais la meilleure solution n'était-elle pas d'accélerer les choses ? D'aller chercher directement l'information qu'il attendait plutot qu'attendre qu'elle vienne à lui ? Il avait mit un certain temps à se rendre compte de ses sentiments, peut-être que Takuma en avait fait autant ? Il avait déjà accélérer les choses en lui avouant ses sentiments, pourquoi ne pas recommencer ? Que risquait-il de plus ? Que Takuma l'envoi sur les roses ? Il l'avait déjà fait, et à ce moment là il n'était pas au courant des sentiments de Shiki à son égard. Maintenant qu'il savait, comment réagirait-il si Shiki le 'harcelait' pour une réponse ? Est-ce qu'il était près à lui en fournir une ? Est-ce qu'il était près à mesurer toute l'envergure de ses sentiments ? Shiki en doutait fortement à présent.

Il reposa un instant son téléphone pour réfléchir posément. Certes, depuis le début il avait essayé d'être prudent. Mais il avait le sentiment d'avoir été beaucoup trop rapide. Il avait voulut faire les choses progressivement, et pourtant il n'avait pas pu s'empecher de brûler les étapes. De plus, les réactions démeusurées de Takuma ne faisaient qu'accentuer ses doutes. Pourtant, il était sûr que cette aggressivité et cette méfiance cachaient autre chose mais... peut-être faisait-il fausse route ? Et puis, il y avait _ce _fameux soir. Celui où il avait probablement fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Coucher avec ce parfait inconnu était sans conteste une erreur fatale. Cela avait profondément déréglé sa façon de penser. Il avait balancé ses sentiments à Ichijo, de la même manière qu'on tire un coup de canon. Cela avait eu pour effet de renfermer Ichijo, sinon pourquoi aurait-il raccroché ? Oui... Il avait fait une erreur. En fait pas une, mais bel et bien deux erreurs. Et toutes deux avaient eu des conséquences directes sur ses actes et sur les réactions d'Ichijo. De plus, si jamais celui-ci apprenait par malheur ce qu'il avait fait, c'en serait fini. En y réfléchissant, il n'avait pas été prudent de donner son véritable nom à ce barman. A nimporte quel moment, il pourrait aller balancer l'info aux médias, et il serait discrédité à la face du monde entier. Quel idiot il était... Cependant il doutait que cela arrive. Takuya avait avoué l'aimer. Ses sentiments l'empecheraient surement d'aller tout raconter, non ? Et puis, lorsqu'on subit une humiliation pareille, difficile d'aller s'en vanter ensuite.

En proie au doute, il s'allongea sur son lit, son avant bras couvrant ses yeux. Il avait beau retourner les situations dans tous les sens, il n'en arrivait toujours qu'à la même conclusion. La même malheureuse conclusion. La seule chose qui lui restait à faire était certainement la chose la plus douloureuse qu'il aurait à faire de toute sa très longue vie. Il le regretterait probablement éternellement, mais vraiment, il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il ne supporterait jamais un echec. Alors plutot que de souffrir d'avantage, pourquoi ne pas mettre un terme à tout ça dès maintenant ? Appeler Ichijo et lui dire que tout ceci était... une erreur ? Tiens donc, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Une désagréable impression de deja vu s'empara de lui. Est-ce qu'il aurait vraiment la force de renoncer à celui qu'il aime par dessus tout ? En y réfléchissant, ce serait sans doute moins douloureux de renoncer à lui maintenant, avant que tout cela n'aille plus loin. Oui... C'était probablement la pire, mais en même temps la meilleure décision à prendre. A savoir ensuite à qui cela profiterai le plus, il était incapable de le savoir. Mais cela épargnerait probablement plus de souffrance que de poursuivre un objectif impossible à atteindre. Quand on ne peut atteindre le soleil, il faut simplement se contenter de ce qu'on a. Une poussière de diamant vaut sûrement plus qu'une montagne de sable. Il avait rêvé tout ça, rien de plus. Sa relation avec Ichijo n'était que du rêve, du vent. Impossible d'imaginer que ce soit autre chose. Comment cela pourrait-il etre autrement d'ailleurs ? Comment Ichijo pourrait-il ressentir la même chose ? La probabilité était trop faible pour prendre le risque. Il avait simplement couru après un fantôme, une chimère. Cela avait été magnifique le temps d'un songe, mais il était maintenant l'heure de se réveiller. Qui sait, peut-être qu'au fond c'était ce qu'Ichijo attendait. Il attendait probablement qu'il mette fin à cette mascarade, et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Le regreterait-il ? Oui...

Il avait toute l'éternité pour cela...

Se relevant, il inspira profondément et composa lentement le numéro, la peur au ventre. Pendant que le téléphone sonnait, il tentait de calmer son coeur et sa respiration qui était de plus en plus saccadée. Il avait presque l'impression de suffoquer tellement il angoissait. Il aurait tant aimé que cela se passe autrement, mais il n'avait pas le choix, ou plutot il ne se l'accordait pas. Il ne voulait pas, il ne _pouvait_ pas essuyer d'échec. Il devait le faire... Pour lui, et pour Ichijo. Cela règlerait surement le problème. Pas de la manière qu'il avait espéré, mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, ou pas. Il repensa subitement à tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque là. Toutes les petites attentions qu'il avait eu envers _lui_... Cela s'était fait progressivement dans son esprit et son coeur, puis tellement rapidement dans ses actes ! Il avait tant espéré réussir à se faire aimer de lui. Cela avait semblé si simple, tellement possible... Maintenant, il avait l'impression d'avoir tenté de gravir une montagne abrupte, sans prises ni filet. Il avait faillit s'écraser au sol pour de bon, mais finalement, il n'essuyerai que quelques blessures. Les vampires guerrissent vite quand ils se blessent, cela devait surement s'appliquer aussi aux blessures morales, non ? Il verrait bien. Son coeur se serra quand il repensa à tout ce qu'il allait abandonner. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne voulait plus tourmenter Ichijo. Il ne voulait plus se faire d'illusions...

Il sursauta lorsque l'on décrocha le téléphone.

"Allo ?" répondit une voix précipitée de l'autre coté.

"Heu, b-bonjour. C'est Shiki Senri. Je suis désolé d'appeler à cette heure-ci mais, Takuma est-il là ?" demanda-t-il timidement.

"Il doit certainement dormir dans sa chambre, ce qui est normal à cette heure. Souhaitez-vous vraiment que je le réveille ? Vous savez qu'il est assez bougon lorsque..."

"Oui." coupa-t-il brusquement. "S'il vous plait, c'est... important."

"Bien, patientez un peu je vous prie."

Elle posa le combiné sur un plateau et monta jusque dans la chambre du concerné. Elle toqua, à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucune réponse ne se fasse entendre. Elle soupira. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et entra prudemment dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha du lit de Takuma, tout en restant à une distance respectueuse de celui-ci. Elle se gratta la gorge et risqua une approche :

"Hum, heu, Monsieur Takuma ? Monsieur ? Bon... ICHIJO TAKUMA !" hurla-t-elle, si bien que même Shiki en sursauta à l'autre bout du fil.

"Que, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" marmonna-t-il secoué et encore à moitié endormi.

"Un appel pour vous, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine..." dit-elle sur un ton qui trahissait son impatience.

"Oui, bien sur. Merci."

Il attrapa le téléphone et attendit que la demoiselle sorte de sa chambre pour répondre à l'appel.

"Oui, j'écoute ? Qui est-ce ?"

"Ichijo ?" (Takuma tressaillit en entendant cette voix.) "C'est moi, Senri."

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix froide dans laquelle perçait cependant de la joie.

"Juste te parler. Comme je n'avais pas de nouvelles..."

"Je vais bien, merci. C'est tout ?" demanda-t-il impatient de mettre fin à leur conversation.

Il savait pertinemment pourquoi Shiki lui avait téléphoné. Cet appel, il l'avait redouté tout le week end. Mais à présent, il semblait qu'il était trop tard pour faire marcher arrière. Serait-il obligé d'affronter ses sentiments et de les lui dévoiler, là tout de suite ? Il aurait aimé le contraire, mais il savait que cela se terminerait ainsi. Idiote de servante qui avait oublié de lui précisé de qui était l'appel ! S'il l'avait su, il l'aurait bien évidemment refusé. Il avait réfléchit tout le week end pour trouver une réponse cohérente. Il était certain qu'il lui demanderait ce qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, si toutefois il était sincère. Et... comme il le redoutait, il lui demanderait certainement la nature de ses sentiments à lui. Dans ce cas, est-ce qu'il devrait lui mentir en lui disant que ce n'est pas réciproque ? Non... Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, cela lui ferait bien trop de peine. Il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir, jamais à cause de lui du moins. Au contraire, il voulait être là pour lui, à chaque instant. Etre toujours présent pour lui, quoiqu'il arrive. L'accompagner dans les bons, comme dans les mauvais moments. Cela il en était sûr à présent. Mais aurait-il la force de le lui dire ? Il le fallait pourtant.

Cet appel était décisif. S'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, alors il n'aurait probablement jamais le courage de le faire. Son destin était désormais scellé, et pas avec nimporte qui. Il était désormais lié à Shiki. Cela lui faisait plaisir, mais ça avait aussi le don de l'effrayer. C'était tellement nouveau pour lui. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ce genre de choses, et encore moins pour un homme. Mais après tout, le sexe avait-il autant d'importance ? Ce qui importait vraiment, c'était les sentiments non ? S'ils étaient sincères et réciproques des deux côtés, alors tout irait bien, il le savait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il ne voulait plus se prendre la tete avec des questions idiotes. Il voulait simplement profiter de chaque instants aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait.

Son coeur battait à toute allure. Aurait-il le courage de le lui avouer en premier ? Fallait-il qu'il attende que Shiki lui ait posé la question ? S'il lui disait maintenant, sans avoir abordé le sujet, est-ce que cela paraitrait trop précipité, trop brutal ? Shiki avait-il réellement appelé pour ça ? Il n'en était pas sûr. A vrai dire, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Simplement de ses sentiments. Mais le plus dur restait à faire : les avouer. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il ne voulait pas 'choquer' Shiki, ni lui faire peur. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire, mais si peu de mots pour les exprimer. Que faire ? Parler le premier ? Ou bien attendre ? Il avait attendu tout le week end, n'était-ce pas suffisant ?

"Non, ce n'est pas tout." répondit Shiki, le sortant de sa rêverie.

Il sursauta légèrement, et pour la première fois depuis que Shiki l'appelait, il sentait une certaine tension dans sa voix. Que se passait-il ? Lui d'habitude si sûr de lui, si fier de ses actes, est-ce que maintenant il avait peur de la réponse qu'il attendait ? Ou pire... est-ce qu'il regrettait ?

"Dans ce cas je t'écoutes Shiki." répondit Takuma d'une voix tendre pour essayer de le détendre.

"Je... C'est difficile à dire, Ichijo. Ce n'est pas aisé pour moi." répondit-il mal assuré.

"Oui, je comprends. Pour moi non plus ce n'est pas facile. C'est une situation qui m'est étrangère et j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment réagir."

Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas facile pour Takuma ? Lui dire que finalement, il n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui ? Etrangement, Shiki s'était attendu à ce genre de réponse. C'était donc ça, depuis le début, il avait fait fausse route. A moins que... Non. Il fallait arreter de rêver maintenant.

"Je... Je voulais qu'on parle. A propos de ce que j'ai fais et..."

Il avait du mal à faire des phrases completes. Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire tout ça, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Et de toute façon, il était presque sûr que Takuma ne ressentait rien pour lui alors...

"Tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé avant que tu partes n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Takuma le coeur battant.

"Oui, et aussi de... ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, au téléphone."

Tous deux respiraient très fort. Ils étaient autant émus l'un que l'autre, mais visiblement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Chacun ignorait ce que l'autre allait dire, ils avaient des espérances, rien de plus. Ils s'étaient attendus à certaines réponses, mais le pire pouvait toujours arriver. Ils l'envisageait tous deux très clairement. En fonction de ce que chacun dirait, tout serait gâché.

"A propos de ça, désolé d'avoir raccroché si brusquement. J'ai été... quelque peu surpris." répondit Takuma.

"Oui, je m'en suis douté. Excuse moi de t'avoir imposé ça Ichijo... Je..."

"Je ne t'en veux pas Shiki." coupa-t-il. "Si je ne t'ai pas rappelé, c'est parce que je ne savais pas quoi te dire..."

"Je comprends. J'imagines que tu as du te poser énormément de questions... Je peux éventuellement t'apporter des réponses si tu le souhaites..."

"Inutile. J'ai déjà les réponses..."

Il se mordit la lèvre. Fallait-il en dire plus ? Tout de suite ? Il n'était pas sûr. Shiki n'avait pas l'air impatient de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait plutot l'air préoccupé, mais par quoi ?

"Bien. J'imagines ce qu'elles peuvent être. Si tu y as réfléchit tout le week end, c'est que tu voulais être sur de me répondre en toute honnêteté, sachant ce que cela impliquerait, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda un Shiki très tendu.

"Exactement..."

Shiki se mordit la lèvre. Ce qu'il redoutait était en train d'arriver. Bien sûr, la conséquence serait immédiate. Une réponse négative aurait vite fait de l'achever. Il ne voulait pas, il n'arriverait pas à lui laisser le temps de la formuler. Il preférait se couper l'herbe sous le pied, plutot que d'attendre d'être fauché par le seul être qu'il aimait. Il aurait évidemment préféré une grande déclaration pleine de sentiments et de passion, mais cela n'arriverait jamais, il en était convaincu à présent. Si Takuma l'avait aimé, il le lui aurait déjà avoué non ? Il l'aurait surement fait avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Mais le fait qu'il fasse trainer la conversation confirmait bien les craintes de Shiki. Le rêve prenait fin maintenant.

"Takuma, je..."

"Shiki, il faut que je te dise..."

"Oublies tout ça, je suis désolé."

"Je t'aime."

Il y eu un grand moment de silence, tous deux encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de dire et surtout d'entendre. Une fois la surprise passée, dans un même élan de surprise ils s'écrièrent :

"Quoi ?"


End file.
